


The Bond of Good and Evil

by PizzaCatDavid



Series: The Bond of Good and Evil Series [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Good and Evil, Graphic Description, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaCatDavid/pseuds/PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18! WARNING: CONTAINS VERY STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEX SCENES AND UPSETTING SCENES. After 11 years, since the death of his father, which he blames himself, KO comes back. He must face the truth... And possibly feelings for a green rat. But this... could hurt them both. Revenge will spring upon them. (Older Fink x Older KO)
Relationships: Fink/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: The Bond of Good and Evil Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019385
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

NOTES:

1: It's been a while since I wrote a Fanfiction, so I maybe a little rusty.

2: Despite what has happened in the cartoon, the timeline and events will be different.

3: Some characters maybe be OTT (Over the Top) or OOC (Out of Character). This is a fanfiction afteral.

4: I like to write in script form. If you don't it, then that's fine by me.

5: I DO NOT own the characters, except for the story.

6: I normally start with a T-Rating, but most likely this story will end up as M-Rated.

7: KO and Fink will be a lot older in this story, with the odd flashback to their ages from the cartoons. I'm unsure of their age, so younger Fink will be 7, older will be 18. KO, I'm led to believe is 10ish(?) and old version is 21.

Chapter 1

The dust was dying down. Shadowy Figure was lying on the ground, in a fetal position, holding his chest as blood was flowing through his fingers and slowly making a pool around him. He groaned in pain as it was unbearable. He looked up…and could see a small figure walking towards him. He gasped as soon as he could see the figure clearly, emerging from the dying dust cloud.

SHADOWY: You? (Grits his teeth) Why…? Why, have you done this to me? After all the things I've done for you. I created you, I made who you are…and t-this is the thanks I get…?

FIGURE: I'm…s-sorry.

SHADOWY: No…you're not. (Coughs up blood)

FIGURE: I had to do this. It…it was the only way. (Starts to get teary) I just…didn't like who you become. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…

SHADOWY: (Getting weaker) Maybe…you're right. Maybe…it w-was for the best. (Coughs up more blood) Kill me. End my suffering…

The small figure nods and wipes away their tears, before clenching their fists. Ready to punch through Shadowy's head.

SHADOWY: I'm…s-so proud of you…

Without any hesitation, the fist when through Shadowy's chest, killing him instantly.

CUT TO:-

11 years later.

KO instantly woke up from his sleep, gasping. He looked around to find himself on a coach. It took him a few seconds to realize this…he was on the coach to his old home town: Lakewood Plaza. He controlled his breathing, trying to relax himself. The next stop would be outside Gar's Bodega…his former work place. He looked out the window and was surprised how much it…hadn't changed. He chuckled to himself.

Eventually, the coach stopped and KO grabbed his bag and got off.

The coach left, leaving him on his own, though he wasn't own his own per say, as the plaza was packed, full of people and superheroes in their own right.

It had been 11 years, since KO was last here and he simply couldn't believe that hardly anything had changed, maybe the odd building here and there but otherwise it was still the same. He'd turn around, to see the old factory that used to be Boxmans, just corroding…but the factory seemed to be active, since there was black smoke coming out of the thick red chimneys…probably under new management. KO half smiled, he sort of knew who was controlling it. But…that would come later, he had more important business to attend to, but first, he wanted to see his mum.

The fitness Dojo was where his mum worked and like everything else, it hadn't changed except maybe a brand new lick of paint but still had the same colours and character, even after 11 years. KO was at the door, he looked through the window, to see if there was a class on as he didn't like to disturb his mum while she was teaching. The lights were on but no class. He question himself if she was in at all. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He could hear some rustling and then faint footsteps coming towards the door. It opened and in front of him was Carol, still wearing the same old dojo outfit which was a sleeveless violet and blue body suit, with two pockets on the front legs, white ankle boots…but wasn't wearing her red gloves. Her blondish hair though, had a few Sparks of grey in it, she still looked good after all these years.

CAROL: K-KO…?

KO: Hi, mum.

CAROL: Is it really you?

KO: (Smiles) Yeah, mum, it's really me.

CAROL: My God, KO. (Grabs and hugs him tight) I can't believe you're here.

KO: (Trying to breath) Yep. I'm here.

Carol notices she was squeezing him to hard and releases him.

CAROL: Sorry, son.

KO: Ha. It's good to see you to, mum.

CAROL: Come in, come in.

After a few minutes of greetings and more hugs from Carol. They sit on the wooden floor, feet crossed as Carol pours out some tea for them both. KO looks around, again surprised that nothing's changed.

CAROL: So, KO. Did you find what you were looking for?

KO: I guess so. Travelling around the world did clear my head. But I didn't really find any answers.

CAROL: You know, KO, sometimes the answers aren't always out there. Sometimes the answers you want are back here. Normally the root of any problem can't be answered anywhere else.

KO: Yeah, I know. It did clear my head though. It's why I'm back. I figured it'd be about time.

CAROL: 11 years is a long time, KO.

KO: But you understand why I left, don't you?

CAROL: (Sighs) Yes.

KO: I just…(Sighs)…I just couldn't accept Shadowy figure to be my dad…and then before he…(Sighs frustratingly)…I just…couldn't accept him for who he was, but when he died, the realization that my father was officially dead…I…couldn't handle that fact. It…it was my fault…

CAROL: Don't you dare say that! Don't you ever blame yourself!

KO: But…it was…

CAROL: No, KO! It wasn't! You did…what you had to.

KO: You mean run away?

CAROL: No, of course not. You stopped him from destroying the world. That…was such a huge responsibility for a child.

KO felt the hairs on his arms rise. He had an unnerving feeling around him.

KO: (Gulps his tea) I…gotta go.

CAROL: You just got here.

KO: I'll be back, don't worry. I need answers and there's only one person who can provide that for me.

Carol nods and gets up, watching her son go to the door.

CAROL: Hey, KO. (KO turns around) He wasn't always bad. Your father…he was a good man at first. He was very brave.

KO: (Weak smile) Thanks for the tea…

And with that, KO left.

Roughly 10 minutes later.

The walk to where Boxman's factory used to be felt like a long one. Though some of the building was still intact, it looked run downed. The chimneys were still spitting out smoke, so it was still active. KO knew, who was running it…but whether they'd be in was a different matter.

It didn't matter, KO wasn't going anywhere, and he'd stay out all night and all week if it meant he could catch up with this person. KO knew he had to be ready for anything…even if were just a simple knock on the door, it could activate a trap. Despite who he was going to see, he was still willing to show a little respect, even if that person wouldn't.

He knocked on the door, the metallic sound simply echoed throughout. A camera, which was above the door, slowly turned pointed in KO's direction. KO noticed this but pretended he hadn't. Also, someone was definitely in. He knocked again.

KO: I know you're in there. I…I come in peace.

There was silence. Even the chimneys seemed to have reacted to KO's comment as they stopped spewing smoke. This time he looked at the camera.

KO: I…I just wanna talk…

As if on cue, the red rusted door opened. KO didn't flinch, he figured that this person could've killed him by now, that's not to say that anything WON'T happen. He walked through the door with caution.

…

Inside the building, was just like outside. It was rusty and oil seemed to drip from everywhere. Piles of scrap metal were all over the place. Even some robots, he recognized by their colour and parts. KO spotted a head of Darrel. He looked at it and the head was no more, the head was smashed in, broken glass stuck to green mould that smelt like dead meat. Darrel's visors were obliviously off. KO knew that this person didn't like Darrel or Shannon, of course they would have them scrapped…it didn't surprise KO, not one bit.

SPEAKER: Well, well, well. Look who it is!

The voice boomed from a loud speaker. This startled KO and dropped the remains of Darrel's head, smashing it into small pieces.

SPEAKER: If it isn't little momma's boy!

KO: (Grumbles) Cut it out, Fink!

SPEAKER: Come back to get a beating, have ya?

KO: No. Look, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk. That's all.

SPEAKER: Talk? With you? HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Whoa, WHOA!

CRASH

From the speaker, it sounded like a crash of some sort. KO heard this and was puzzled by the sound. Then he could hear Fink grumble to herself.

SPEAKER: (To herself) What the…? This thing still on? Ah, damn it!

There was a bit more rustling from the speaker until it was turned off. KO looked around. He didn't like the silence but was patience enough to wait and see what would happen next. It didn't talk long for Fink to appear.

FINK: Up here, momma's boy!

KO looked up and could see Fink's silhouette shadow, which was blocking a spotlight on her. She then jumped in the air, summersaulted and landed on her feet with ease, just a few yards away from KO. She made the superhero landing perfectly (or in this case, supervillain landing) and slowly stood up. She waved her messy long mint green hair away from her eyes, and stood with both her hands on her hips, in a relax stance.

KO couldn't believe how much Fink's appearance had changed, body wise. Certainly developed in the right places. But still wore the same outfit. Fink was a tall green, humanoid rat, with small ears and a long tail coming from her dress. Her sclera were light red and still had those two eyelashes on each eye. Her tight uniform was a white lab coat with a skirt and fit perfectly but exposing her slim green legs and wearing dark grey boots.

She was very beautiful…

…KO shock his head to get rid of a 'thought' out of his mind.

FINK: Long time, no see, momma's boy.

…


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing.

Chapter 2

FINK: AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Fink was playing on her PSXV, Call of Duty: Lost Count. She was really good at it. Every bullet counted and every bullet made contact with the other opponents.

FINK: (Points to the screen) TAKE THAT, SCUMBAG!

Fink had her feet on her desk, bashing the controller's buttons. This was pretty much all Fink did. She just stayed in her room playing video games and practising for any tournaments that may happen all around the world. She was one of the best in the world…and sometimes, depending how she felt, she'd attack the plaza, just for kicks.

But…it just wasn't the same without Professor Venomous, they used to do everything together and it was someone who she admired and looked up to. Even after all these years…she missed him. The game finished and was ready for another round…until the thought of that day, the day her boss died, came back to her…

…

…Fink was standing over her mentor. His lifeless eyes just stared blankly to the sky. Fink started to cry, her tears flowing down her green cheeks.

FINK: I'm-

Just then, the memory was cut short, after her other monitor started flashing red. This annoyed her as she hated interruptions. She sighed and chucked the controller down, then pressed the button leading to a security link outside the door.

She could see a figure, just about to walk to the door. She squinted at the screen, trying to see who it was.

FINK: Who's that?

The figure got closer and closer.

FINK: What…the hell…?

It was KO.

FINK: The hell is he doing here? Didn't he leave? What's he doing back?

Through the monitor, KO was just out of range…but Fink could hear the knocks that rumbled through the practically empty factory. She did have good hearing, after all. Fink then operated the camera, as it moved and focused onto KO.

FINK: Well, KO. Looks like you're not "little" anymore. My God, those muscles…

KO: I know you're in there. I…I come in peace.

Fink just stared at the screen, she couldn't take her sights off him. He was wearing pretty much the same gear, when he was little, and…looked the same but taller and just…well, muscular.

KO had tanned skin and brown-coloured eyes, his hair was dark brown and still had the same style, which was a shape of a square, if a little shorter this time and still wore a red sash band around it. The same low-cut white tank top with a blue sleeveless jacket and wore dark blue jeans, instead of his shorts when he was younger…Fink noticed he was still barefoot…and those carves looked like they would rip his jeans. Fink felt a comfortable cramp in her stomach…he was actually quite handsome.

He is…FIT!

Fink shook her head and dismissed these weird thoughts. She never had thoughts like that before and wasn't going to start know. She switched the furnaces off that was burning all the rubbish she was trying to get rid of and the bellowing black smoke from the chimneys slowly stopped.

KO: I…I just want to talk.

FINK: Talk, eh?

She pushed another button on her desk and it released the locks on the red rusted door. She watched KO for every second. He didn't flinch but she knew he would walk through that door with caution. And so he should.

…

KO seemed a lot more confident this time…but so was Fink. His movements were very slick, even something simple as a walk, he just seemed to ooze confidents. Wait, didn't I already say that? Meh. Anyway:

Fink stayed in her chair and swivelled to a microphone. She knew exactly what she was going to say. She saw that KO was picking up the head of Darrel. The perfect time to scare him with the loud noise of the speaker.

FINK: Well, well, well. Look who it is!

At this point, KO dropped the remains of Darrel's head, smashing it into pieces.

FINK: If it isn't little momma's boy.

KO just shouts as Fink can hear him from the monitor

KO: Cut it out, Fink!

FINK: Come back to get a beating, have ya?

KO: No, look, I don't want to fight. I just want to talk. That's all.

Fink frowned in confusion, then started to smirk. She chuckled to herself.

FINK: Talk? With you? HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (She leaned back in her chair to far as gravity pulled her and the chair) Whoa. (Down she went) WHOA!

She fell backwards, knocking into a glass of glorbs, which smashed onto the floor. She yelp and grabbed them quickly. She grumbled to herself.

FINK: (To herself) Stupid…KO, making me laugh and-…What the…? (Gets up) This thing still on? (It was) Ah, damn it! (She turns the speaker off) He probably heard me fall. Hmph, no matter, I'll just make an awesome entrance and get rid of him. (Looks at the glorbs she picked) Might use one of these, as well.

…

After a few seconds, to KO what felt like minutes, Fink walked out of her room and walked over a platform that was far up from KO, who was looking around. The light illuminating the room was on her.

FINK: Up here, momma's boy.

KO looked up and could see Fink's silhouette shadow. She then jumped in the air, summersaulted and landed on her feet with ease, just a few yards away from KO. She made the superhero landing perfectly (or in this case, a supervillain landing) and slowly stood up. She waved her messy long mint green hair away from her eyes and stood with both her hands on her hips, in a relaxed stance.

FINK: Long time, no see, momma's boy.

KO: I'm not a momma's boy. That's getting old now!

FINK: Still pisses you off though, doesn't it? So I'm gonna keep calling you it. Momma's boy.

KO: Knock it off, Fink. I haven't come here to fight! I just want to talk. Just…talk.

FINK: You walk into my territory and you just want to…talk…?

KO: Yes. That's all. I have questions and I believe you have the answers to them. So, I was just wondering-

FINK: BORING!

Fink then runs towards KO at super speed, she clenches her fists and lashes out at KO, who quickly dodged her punches in time, she swings again and again KO dodges her, but she turns the other way, swinging her elbow that catches KO in the face, knocking him down. He grunts as he hits the dirty, dusty floor. Fink laughs.

FINK: Haha. Wow. And that wasn't even using a glorb yet. You're too slow, momma's boy.

KO: I'm not here to fight!

FINK: Then you're going to die!

KO gasps as Fink raises her foot and brings it down but KO rolls out the way. She tries to stamp on him again, but he's quick and rolls backwards. While she was gathering herself, KO sticks his foot out and spins on the ground, taking out Fink's legs, she screamed as she hit the floor…she grits her sharp teeth in frustration but KO quickly climbs on top of her, pinning her arms down and puts his weight on top of her…she can't get out of his grasp, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move.

My God…he's so…strong…

KO: I said, I don't want to fight! I don't want to hurt you! For the last time, I just want to talk! That's all. No power battles, no harming to each other. JUST TALK!

Fink was surprised not only by KO's strength but his anger that seemed to be controlled. She struggled less and just gave up, she panted as she was losing momentum in trying to get out of his grasp. She looked him over, and his body was just…perfect. KO looked at Fink…in her eyes, her beautiful yellow eyes and her amazing physic, she was absolutely beautiful.

FINK: Heh. In this position…you can do anything to me~

KO: I…(Blushes) W-What…?

KO loosens his grip slightly and Fink uses this as a change to escape. She head butts him and he backs off, holding his nose. Fink then jumps up, in another fighting stance and goes into her pockets and pulls out a glorb, ready to put in her collar. KO rubs his nose. He sees Fink ready to go turbo but he stays on the floor, going into a sitting position. He looks away, annoyed.

FINK: I'm gonna go turbo now!

KO: What do I care?

FINK: Huh…?

KO: This was a mistake. A stupid mistake. I should've known talking to you was a bad idea. All you wanna do is fight. Go ahead, go turbo and finish me off. I'd probably get more answers in death anyway.

FINK: Wha-…? What is this? KO, you always jump at a chance to fight for good.

KO: I did some growing up, Fink. Something you obviously haven't done…(Looks at her, up and down) Your attitude, anyway. You have no remorse. No emotion. You're just a rat!

FINK: FUCK YOU, KO!

KO: WELL, YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU?!

FINK: I HAVE REMORSE! I HAVE…uh…EMOTIONS! LOOK AT ME! I'M ANGRY!

KO: (Spiteful chuckle) I came her for answers. And I ain't getting them now.

Though Fink was offended by KO's remark, she sighed. Seeing KO this depressed and actually wanting death took the fun away from the fight. She then put away the glorb and sat down next to KO, who wouldn't even look at her.

FINK: Alright. What's up? What did you want to talk about?

KO: Now you want to talk?

FINK: I asked, didn't I? Now ask me quick before I change my mind.

KO: (Long sigh and takes a deep breath) I…I want to talk about the night my…dad died.

FINK: You mean my boss!

KO: Yes, and my dad also.

FINK: Huh. What about him?

KO: Do you remember the day he…died?

FINK: Of course I do. I think about him every day. But not as Shadowy…I hated that part of him.

KO: I just want you to recap that event. We tried to stop him…but I can't remember much when my alto ego came out.

FINK: You mean TKO?

KO: Yeah, I knew he took over my body to fight Professor Venomous…but, I can't recall what happened…

FINK: What do you want me to say?

KO: Tell me what happened. Please…

FINK: (Shakes a little) You sure you want to know?

KO: Yes, I do…

FINK: (A little uneasy about this) Okay. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing and sex scene. If you don't like this sort of thing, then best stop reading. This is now M-Rated.

Chapter 3

Fink tells her story and recalls the events, she cuts to the chase and begins the story moments before her boss's death.

...

11 YEARS AGO.

KO and Fink were pushed from their feet and went flying, landing on the ground hard. They both whimpered in pain. Shadowy Figure laughed at his actions.

SHADOWY: You think you can stop me? A bunch of kids? NO! I am powerful, I am God. I will destroy this world and you can't stop me! NO ONE CAN! (Laughs evilly)

KO sat up and Fink held on to her chest, also sitting up.

KO: He's right. We can't stop him. He's to powerful.

FINK: (Annoyed) We can't give up.

KO: Face it, Fink. He's won.

FINK: Since when do you give up? You're a good guy, ain't ya? Nothing's stopped you before!

KO: But he's too strong.

FINK: (Frustrated) Then bring "him" out!

KO: What? Who...?

FINK: Who do you think? You need to go turbo! We need TKO!

KO: No, no way!

FINK: It's our only chance! You've got to let him fight.

KO: But...I can't control him.

FINK: In this situation, maybe that's not a bad thing!

KO: I'm not going turbo!

Just then, KO felt pain across his face which made him lose his balance and lied on the ground. He cried at such pain and saw Fink with her hands clenched. It was her, of course, that punched him.

KO: What are you doing?

FINK: We need TKO!

KO: By punching me?

FINK: I'm trying to piss you off! You need to be angry!

Fink then swung another punch but KO jumped out of the way.

KO: This isn't going to work!

Fink ignore him as she kept lashing out at him. Shadowy just watched on, laughing at every moment. He was enjoying what he was seeing.

SHADOWY: (To himself) So, these two are the world's saviors. What a joke.

Fink span and threw punches while KO dodged them until Fink saw an opening and kicked him in the chest. KO fell on the floor hard and Fink jumped on top of him. She continually tried to hit him but KO grabbed both of her hands.

KO: This isn't helping!

FINK: THEN GET ANGRY!

KO: NO!

FINK: THEN YOU'RE FOREVER A WIMP, MOMMA'S BOY!

KO: D-Don't call me that...

FINK: Why? Is it annoying you? Are ya getting angry...MOMMA'S BOY!

KO: I said, don't call me that!

FINK: MOMMA'S BOY!

KO: Stop...SAYING THAT!

FINK: MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY!

KO: NO. I'M. NOT! (Purple arura surrounds him and he pushes Fink off with ease) I'M NOT A MOMMA'S BOY!

Fink was pushed but landed on her feet. KO then levitated off the ground and the purple arura went darker and the static around him seem to get fiercer. Fink smiled and watched in awe. KO's red sash around his head, slowly peeled off, his square hair loosening up, becoming wavy and spikey. His clothes becoming darker and torn...the goodness from his eyes becoming black with rage and evil. He screamed his frustrations out, as if the transformation was causing him pain. Shadowy was still watching and was very impressed.

The transformation was complete, as KO gently landed on the floor. He breathed heavily, and clenched his fists tighter and tilted his head, side to side, getting rid of all the cricks in his neck. He started to chuckle...as his voice was more grainier and deeper than ever. TKO was released.

TKO: (Looks at his hands) It's good to be...released, once again. (Looks at Fink) So, cutey, you gonna go turbo too?

Fink normally hated being called "cute" but on this occasion she's let it slide as she knew, attacking TKO would be a bad move, she also blushed slightly at being called that by someone more evil than her.

FINK: (Nods) I will now. Both of us should be able to take on Shadowy now.

TKO: Well, transform then, sweetheart.

Fink cringed at that word but she obliged, as she pulled out a glorb from her pocket and put it in her collar. The glorb sucked into the collar and within seconds, Fink turned turbo, as her fur became more fiercely and her hands grew sharper claws, as did her fangs and spike wristbands appeared.

SHADOWY: Now the fun begins. Let's play a little before I kill you both.

TKO and Fink then pushed themselves off the ground and flew towards Shadowy at super speed but Shadowy didn't flinch. They pointed their fists at him, which started to glow purple from each clenched fist. Shadowy dodged their flying move. TKO and Fink regrouped and shot purple lightning bolts at Shadowy, who just simple reflected them. TKO then clasps his hands together and produced a thick dark purple ball, that flashed violently, he chucked it in the air, as it grew bigger and Fink flew above the lighting ball, span in the air a few times and stuck out a leg, kicking the ball towards Shadowy at lighting speed...this surely would take him out...but Shadowy seemed to sink in the ground, dissolving into a puddle and disappearing, just in time as the lighting ball exploded to where Shadowy was standing. From their view, it seemed like TKO and Fink got him...but Shadowy wasn't there...the puddle now becoming some sort of liquid smoke, as he danced in the air, before reappearing as whole. TKO and Fink gasped.

SHADOWY: Not bad, not bad at all. I taught you well. But you don't need HER!

Without warning, Shadowy shot a beam at Fink, which electrocuted her, she screamed in pain as her turbo form disappeared and started falling.

TKO: FINK!?

TKO flew to Fink's aid and grabbed her just in time before she hit the ground.

TKO: Fink? FINK? Talk to me...

Fink gave a little groan. Shadowy couldn't believe what he was seeing, a turbo helping someone else. He chuckled. He stuck out his hand and TKO was pushed away from Fink, as his grasp let go of her from some sort of invisible force.

SHADOWY: Do...you care for her?

TKO: What? (Looks at Fink) N-No...

SHADOWY: You do, don't you?

TKO: I...I...

Shadowy couldn't be bothered to wait for TKO's response and then shot out a lasered lightning bolt at Fink, hitting her on impact, she kept pushing this power onto her, as she screamed in unbearable pain.

TKO: STOP IT!

SHADOWY: You don't need her, son. Don't you dare grow feelings for her. She is just a RAT! And nothing more!

TKO: STOP HURTING HER!

SHADOWY: TKO, listen to me. She is a lost course. She is stopping me from ruling the world...but you, my son, I know you. I know you want pain and suffering onto others as well. And yet, you have feelings for this...rat?

TKO: No, I just- (Shakes his head and closes his eyes) STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER!

SHADOWY: Then it's one less rat to worry about!

His beam from his hand intensifies and Fink screams louder than ever.

SHADOWY: YOU ARE TKO. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR ANYBODY. BURY THOSE FEELINGS, SON. BURY THEM AND YOU CAN HAVE THE WHOLE WORLD IN YOUR HANDS. FATHER AND SON, TOGETHER, RULING THIS PATHETIC PLANET, IN OUR IMAGE. THE IMAGE OF PAIN AND SUFFERING. HELL WILL RISE UNDER OUR RULING. TOGETHER, SON, TOGETHER.

TKO: NOOO!

TKO jumped in front of the beam killing Fink, it surrounded him but stuck his hands out, he shouted in pain and made the beam rebound back to Shadowy. Shadowy's eyes opened wide as he screamed at the sight of the beam, it impacted him with great force and exploded. This pushed TKO off his feet but he quickly got up...the grounds dust covered his vision and the surrounding area. TKO saw Fink was lying on the ground...he crawled over to her, moving her head into his lap. TKO may have had a dark nature...but his feelings for Fink were showing...he wished he'd something before. He stroked her hair out of her face...

TKO: Oh...Fink...

Just then, she gasped a huge breathe...she was still alive, to TKO's relief.

TKO: Oh, thank God. (To himself) KO if you can hear me, let Fink know how you feel. Tell her you love her. It'd be better if it came from you. I don't like these feelings...but I understand, it's for her...

SHADOWY: (From the dusty clouds somewhere) You...little shit...

TKO looked around, the dust was begging to settle. He gently put Fink down and started walking towards Shadowy's voice.

SHADOWY: We...c-could've ruled this world...but no...! We could've had...e-everything...

The dust was becoming more clearer and TKO could see Shadowy figure lying on the ground, very close to death, in a fetal position, holding his chest as blood was flowing through his fingers and slowly making a pool around him. He groaned in pain as it was unbearable. He looked up...and could see a small figure walking towards him, he felt rage as he saw TKO coming towards him, emerging from the dying dust cloud.

SHADOWY: You? (Grits his teeth) Why...? Why have you done this to me? After all the things I've done for you. I created you, I made who you are...and t-this is the thanks I get...?

TKO: I'm...sorry...

SHADOWY: No...you're not. (Coughs up blood) No turbo is sorry...

TKO: I had to do this. It...it was the only way. (Starts to get teary) I just...didn't like who you become. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But...you was hurting her...

SHADOWY: (Getting weaker) Maybe...you're right. Maybe...it w-was for the best. (Coughs up more blood) Kill me. End my suffering...

TKO nods and wipes away the tears but the thought of Fink being hurt gave him the determination to kill Shadowy, to kill his father. He clenched his fists, ready to punch through his chest and stop the heart.

SHADOWY: I'm...s-so proud of you...son...

Without any hesitation, the fist went through Shadowy's chest, ripping through the rib cage, and squashing the once beating heart, killing him instantly.

TKO pulled his fist out the chest, blood dripped from his hand as Shadowy's eyes stared blankly into the sky, a wry smile on his face.

What have you done, TKO?

TKO: What I had to.

He was our father...

TKO: He was more of a villain, than a father. Where was he when we needed him, huh?

I...I didn't want you to do this. Not like this. We...could've just stopped him. We could've got rid of his evil ego...

TKO: He was already evil.

TKO could hear some coughing in the background as Fink was regaining conscious.

TKO: She won't understand. We must leave now...

No. We can't...

TKO: We must, KO. We must. She won't understand. Nobody will...

No. NO!

TKO ignored his good thoughts and ran away, leaving Fink.

Fink slowly got up, taking in some heavy breaths and coughing from the dust. She looked around.

FINK: TKO...?

And then...she saw Shadowy on the ground not far from her...only, he wasn't Shadowy anymore. He was Professor Venomous. Fink screamed as the sight of him. She ran towards him and then sank to her knees at his lifeless body. Her tears poured down her cheeks as she hugged her lifeless boss.

The recapped ended.

...

Fink wiped away a tear quickly, so KO wouldn't notice but he just stared at the floor, gob smacked at the story he just heard.

KO: So...I did then. I did kill him...

FINK: TKO killed him.

KO: Doesn't matter. TKO is a part of me. No matter how you look at it, I killed him. But...I just don't remember...

FINK: Anything traumatic, our minds suppress it so we can forgot.

KO: I could've helped him...but instead, I didn't even give him a chance...

At this point, KO stood up and looked away from Fink. He slowly started to walk away.

FINK: Where are you going?

KO: (Stops) I...I don't know.

FINK: Stay with me...

KO: (Turns around) What...?

FINK: Stay with me. Don't leave again...

KO: I...I killed my father...(Starts to get Teary eyed. Fink stands up) I killed your boss. How...h-how are you so calm? How come you're not angr-Mmpff?!

KO was interrupted by Fink, who locked her lips on to his. KO was taken back by this, but he didn't move away from this. Fink's tongue wanted access...he was confused by this motion but he opened his mouth and let Fink in. His tongue then wrestled hers. She put her arms around his shoulders and he gently held on to her hips. Their heads titled for more of each other's wet kiss.

They broke this up, Fink looking down at the floor blushing, as was KO.

KO: I'm...confused...

Fink didn't say anything except take his hand and pulled him, he followed her pull...as they went to Fink's bedroom.

...

Moments have passed, and the passionate love making was nearing the end to a climax. The bed creaking at each movement. Fink was on top of KO as his long muscle was inside her, she gently bounced, moaning with pleasure and she arched her back, getting more and more of KO's rod, penetrating her...as he held onto her hips.

FINK: Ahh. Ohhh God~ Mmmm~

KO grunted as he could feel the insides of Fink's wet pussy getting tighter. She then lean foward, locking lips, as KO finished her off, thrusting hard and each impact squeezed more pleasure and juices. Her breasts bouncing almost in unison with each pump.

KO: (Panting, whispering) I'm going to cum...

FINK: Ahh. Me too...oooh. Mmmmm (Bit her lip)

The thrusting became faster, Fink's moaning became louder, KO's grunting becoming more fierce. And then...together as one, they both moaned, the pressure leaving their bodies as they cummed. Fink could feel the warmth seed. She panted...as did KO. Their body sweat sparkled through the sunlight from the window

FINK: Oh my God~

KO: Wow...

FINK: That...(Panting) That was amazing~ Oh God. My body's in spasms...

KO was practically lost for words, he couldn't believe he had made love with someone he had feelings for...and someone so beautiful. He knew she was evil...but that doubt was quickly gone. The bond of good and evil.

KO: You're beautiful.

Fink blushed at this, as she stroked the damp front bits of her messy hair away from her eyes. She was still panting but at a normal rate.

FINK: So big~

Fink pulled away from KO's rod and laid on top of him, embracing into a hug as she rested her head on his chest. KO stroked her cheek. Good and evil, together. KO thought this was happening to fast but...it felt right, there was no doubt in that, as Fink got comfortable and closed her eyes with a cute smile on her. KO just looked at the ceiling...he smiled...

but...

His thoughts came into play...

She's lying.

KO could hear TKO in his mind.

She's lied about everything.

KO: (Whispering softy so that Fink couldn't hear) Go away, TKO

She's lying and you fell for it. Just like I knew you would.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTES: This is an extremely short chapter, in hindsight, I should've added this to chapter 3. Oh well, never mind. And please remember that characters may differ from the cartoons.

This chapter will contain swearing.

Chapter 4

It had been a few hours since KO and Fink bonded with love…or at least that's what it felt like…until KO was having some sort of doubts.

He was sat up on Fink's bed, leaning on the bed board, while Fink was still asleep. I seemed that the love making worn her out. KO on the other hand was just staring at nothing, as he was going through the thoughts he was having with TKO, repeating them back to himself.

She's lying

She's lied about everything

She's lying and you fell for it. Just like I knew you would.

These thoughts kept repeating in his mind over and over and over again. He then looked at Fink…she just looked peaceful as she purred in her sleep. Despite making love to the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, he couldn't help think…is she lying? And if so, which part? Some of it? All of it?

KO sighed and figured he get more answers from TKO, the last person he wanted interaction with. KO climbed out of the bed slowly and gently, and sneaked towards the bathroom. Fink stirred a little but didn't wake, instead smiled somewhat wickedly. KO proceeded to the bathroom.

He locked the door, just to drown out any sound he may make.

He then put his hands on the sink, leaned forward and looked into the mirror at his own reflexion.

KO: Ok, TKO. You've made me paranoid. What are you talking about? What makes you think that Fink is lying?

Nothing happened, his alto ego didn't appear.

KO: Damn it, TKO. Talk to me. I don't want these negative feelings.

Just then, TKO appeared in his reflexion, like talking to the other twisted side of the mirror. TKO looked back at KO, checking his nails and biting them.

TKO: Sorry, I'm late. I was just thinking of Fink's body. Phew, we did a number on her, didn't we?

KO: Cut the crap. Why am I having these negative feelings? What makes you think that Fink is lying? And why would she?

TKO: Duuuh. Because she's evil. And a rat, don't forget.

KO: What's that got to do with anything?

TKO: Haven't you figured it out yet. (Chuckles) She's evil, right? And evil people lie. Her story doesn't add up.

KO: What makes you say that?

TKO: Think about it!

KO: I have. The story she told me about you, uh, us technically killing our father. We did it, we killed him.

TKO: Bullshit!

KO: Stop it! Just…give me your reasons and why you think she'd be lying. I won't ask again. Just…tell me, please…

TKO: (Sighs) Okay. Yes, we did fight Shadowy Figure and yes, we did rebound his power but…it also took us out. I remember…waking up in the dirt…and hearing crying. BUT…I know for a fact, I didn't kill our father. That's one lie. Also, don't you think it was weird that she could remember the events when she was out cold? How can you tell a story if you didn't witness it? And another weird thing was, why wasn't she angry? I'd be pissed if my boss was killed, especially by a good guy. So there you go. She's lying. It just doesn't add up

KO took this in, the more he thought about…the less sense it made from Fink's point of view.

KO: What are you saying?

TKO: God, you really are thick, aren't you? Why don't you ask HER!?

KO: I just…don't think she'd lie about this…

TKO: She already has.

KO: This is just a hunch though, isn't it?

TKO: KO…I did NOT kill our father. If not me, if not you, then who? My finger points to that rat.

KO couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was all too much and so many emotions were going around his head.

TKO: Get the truth from her. Hit her if you have to!

KO: I…I won't…

TKO: Suit yourself. Just remember…she's a bad guy.

And with that, TKO disappeared from the mirror and replaced with KO's. He shut his eyes, gritted his teeth, squeezing the rim of the sink, slightly cracking it…but he stopped as he heard her voice from the other side of the door.

FINK: KO…?

KO looked in the mirror again.

KO: (To himself) Just…stay calm. Theirs an explanation for all of this.

…

KO opened the door, to see Fink sitting up, the duvet covering her front. Her hair still messy.

FINK: Are you okay?

KO didn't say anything except walk around the bed and sat on his side, with his back to her. Fink didn't like the silence. She stuck her hand out to touch KO on the shoulders but was stopped by his response.

KO: I…thought about the story you told me, about my dad…

FINK: Oh…

KO: Yeah. Something just…doesn't make sense.

FINK: KO, it was a traumatic experience, I'm sure-

KO: (Interrupts) Why weren't you angry?

FINK: What…?

KO: I asked, why weren't you angry? As soon as I put my foot through that door, you should've killed me the second you saw me. You didn't.

FINK: I…I just thought you wanted a normal power battle…

KO: I killed your boss!

FINK: And…I forgive you-

KO: YOU'RE LYING!

FINK: W-What…?

KO: There is no way an evil rat, like yourself, would EVER forgive me. Now, stop lying to me.

FINK: I'm…I'm not-

Oh, she fucking is, KO. Beat her up! Hit her!

KO: TELL ME THE TRUTH!

FINK: YOU'RE JUST IN DENIAL!

KO: No…I think you are. You're the one in denial. You lied to me. Your story is…flawed.

FINK: (Ignores him as she climbs out of bed. Naked but her back facing him) Huh.

KO: Not gonna answer?

Fink quickly gets dressed, as she puts on her long lab coat and nothing else.

FINK: I think you should leave!

KO: (Smirks) I thought you wanted me to stay?

FINK: I've changed my mind. Get out!

KO: No, not until you tell me the truth!

FINK: GET OUT!

KO then ran towards Fink, she didn't have time to react as KO grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She whimpered in pain. KO stared angrily at her. Fink started to get worried…for the first time in her life, she was scared.

KO: I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth. Right, NOW!

Fink closed her eyes, as tears started to slowly flood her eyes. She opened them and looked into KO's angry eyes. She then nodded…reluctantly.

FINK: Yes. I lied. (KO eyes widen) I killed him…I killed Shadowy Figure…


	5. Chapter 5

NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language. I mean, you'd expect nothing less from my stories.

Chapter 5

The recap…

The truth…

…

11 YEARS AGO

KO and Fink were pushed from their feet and went flying, landing on the ground hard. They both whimpered in pain. Shadowy Figure laughed at his actions.

SHADOWY: You think you can stop me? A bunch of kids? NO! I am powerful, I am God. I will destroy this world and you can't stop me! NO ONE CAN! (Laughs evilly)

KO sat up and Fink held on to her chest, also sitting up.

KO: He's right. We can't stop him. He's too powerful.

FINK: (Annoyed) We can't give up.

KO: Face it, Fink. He's won.

FINK: Since when do you give up? You're a good guy, ain't ya? Nothings stopped you before!

KO: But he's too strong.

FINK: (Frustrated) Then bring "him" out!

KO: What? Who…?

FINK: Who do you think? You need to go turbo. We need TKO

KO: No, no way!

FINK: It's our only chance! You've got to let him fight.

KO: But…I can't control him.

FINK: In this situation, maybe that's not a bad thing.

KO: I'm not going turbo.

Just then, KO felt pain across his face which made him lose his balance and lied on the ground. He cried at such pain and saw Fink with her hands clenched. It was her, of course, that punched him.

KO: What are you doing?

FINK: We need TKO!

KO: By punching me?

FINK: I'm trying to piss you off! You need to be angry!

Fink then swung another punch but KO jumped out of the way.

KO: This isn't going to work!

Fink ignored him as she kept lashing out at him. Shadowy just watched on, laughing at every moment. He was enjoying what he was seeing.

SHADOWY: (To himself) So, these two are the world's saviours. What a joke.

Fink span and threw punches while KO dodged them until Fink saw an opening and kicked him in the chest. KO fell on the floor hard and Fink jumped on top of him but KO grabbed both of her hands.

KO: This isn't helping!

FINK: THEN GET ANGRY!

KO: NO!

FINK: THEN YOU'RE FOREVER A WIMP, MOMMA'S BOY!

KO: D-Don't call me that…

FINK: Why? Is it annoying you? Are ya getting angry…MOMMA'S BOY!

KO: I said, don't call me that!

FINK: MOMMA'S BOY!

KO: Stop…SAYING THAT!

FINK: MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY, MOMMA'S BOY!

KO: NO. I'M. NOT. (Purple arura surrounds him and he pushes Fink off with ease) I'M NOT A MOMMA'S BOY!

Fink was pushed but landed on her feet. KO then levitated off the ground and the purple arura went darker and the static around him seem to get fiercer. Fink smiled and watched in awe. KO's red sash around his head, slowly peeled off, his square hair loosening up, becoming wavy and spikey. His clothes becoming darker and torn…the goodness from his eyes becoming black with rage and evil. He screamed his frustrations out, as if the transformation was causing him pain. Shadowy was still watching and was very impressed.

The transformation was complete, as KO gently landed on the floor. He breathed heavily, and clenched his fists tighter and tilted his head, side to side, getting rid of all the cricks in his neck. He started to chuckle…as his voice was more grainer and deeper than ever. TKO was released.

TKO: (Looks at his hands) It's good to be…released, once again. (Looks at Fink) So, cutey, you gonna go turbo too?

Fink normally hated being called "cute" but on this occasion, she lets it slide as she knew attacking TKO would be a bad move, she also blushed slightly at being called that by someone more evil than her…no, she just liked it coming from him…

FINK: (Nods) I will now. Both of us should be able to take on Shadowy now.

TKO: Well, transform then, sweetheart.

Fink, from her last story, cringed at that world but instead loved it. She obliged, as she pulled out a glorb from her pocket and put it in her collar. The glorb sucked into the collar and within seconds, Fink turned turbo, as her fur became more fiercely and her hands grew sharper claws, as did her fangs and spike wristbands appeared.

SHADOWY: Now the fun begins. Let's play a little before I kill you both.

TKO and Fink then pushed themselves off the ground and flew towards Shadowy at super speed but Shadowy didn't flinch. They pointed their fists at him, which started to glow purple from each clenched fist. Shadowy dodged their flying move. TKO and Fink regrouped and shot purple lightning bolts at Shadowy, who just simply reflected them. TKO then clasps his hands together and produced a thick dark purple ball, that flashed violently, he chucked it in the air, as it grew bigger and Fink flew above the lighting ball, span in the air a few times and stuck out a leg, kicking the ball towards Shadowy at lighting speed…this surely would take him out…but Shadowy seemed to sink in the ground, dissolving into a puddle and disappearing, just in time as the lighting ball exploded to where Shadowy was standing. From their view, it seemed like TKO and Fink got him…but Shadowy wasn't there…the puddle now becoming some sort of liquid smoke, as he danced in the air, before reappearing as whole. TKO and Fink gasped.

SHADOWY: Not bad, not bad at all. I taught you well. But you don't need HER!

Without warning, Shadowy shot a beam at Fink, which electrocuted her, she screamed in pain as her turbo form disappeared and started falling.

TKO: FINK?!

TKO flew to Fink's aid and grabbed her just in time before she hit the ground.

TKO: Fink? FINK? Talk to me…

Fink gave a little groan and coughed.

FINK: I'm…f-fine…

TKO: I thought I lost you…

Fink couldn't believe what she was hearing. No one ever said anything like that to her before, except maybe Professor Venomous when he wasn't being a Shadowy dick.

FINK: (Smiles) Finish him off. I know you can do it…

TKO smiled back at her and nodded, he gently put her down and faced Shadowy.

SHADOWY: Do…you care for her?

TKO: (Looks at Fink) Yeah. Yeah, I do.

SHADOWY: (Smirks) Then love will kill you both!

Shadowy clenched his hands, his eyes going deep purple and laughed like a maniac. TKO stood firm, ready for the attack.

SHADOWY: No one will survive this. NOT EVEN YOU!

Fink was rummaging through her pockets, she eventually found her last glorb.

Shadowy shot out a beam, which slowly turned into a roaring monster as it's teeth formed while approaching TKO. TKO then raised his hands to block the beam, as he made a force shield but Shadowy's beam smacked into him and pushed TKO off his feet, sending him flying into some rubble and fell hard onto the ground. But the beam also rebounded and headed straight for Shadowy…he too was pushed off his feet, as he rolled in the dirt until he stopped. After a few seconds, he got up, feeling blood fill up in his mouth…he spat it out and then chuckled.

SHADOWY: (Slowly gets up) I…won…

The dust was practically fog and he couldn't see anything in front of him…until he heard a scream that got extremely close to him. He gasped as he saw Fink, her sharp fangs gritted and her claws exposed, as she was flying towards him…she pulled her arm back and swiped at him, impacting on his chest, ripping his clothes and flesh. He gagged, as she got in deep and then Fink, span, sticking he leg out, making a summersault, kicking Shadowy in the face. He fell down hard again. Fink levitated until she gently touched the ground.

Shadowy was in a serious condition. Fink took a deep breath…and walked slowly to Shadowy…who was lying in the ground, very close to death, in a fetal position, holding his chest as blood was flowing through his fingers and slowly making a pool around him. He groaned in pain as it was unbearable. He looked up…and could see a small figure walking towards him, he felt rage as he saw Fink coming towards him, emerging from the now dying dust cloud.

SHADOWY: You? (Grits his teeth) Why…? Why have you done this to me? After all the things I've done for you. I created you, I made who you are…and t-this is the thanks I get…?

FINK: I'm sorry…but you did nothing for me. My boss was the one who showed me who I was…and you took that away from me…

SHADOWY: And he ain't coming back! He's gone! Not only h-have you…k-killed me but you've killed HIM!

Fink closed her eyes…tears were welling up.

VENOMOUS: Fink…?

Fink opened her eyes, she gasped as Venomous was trying to communicate from his alter ego.

VENOMOUS: It's okay…

FINK: Oh Boss…I'm…I'm sorry…

VENOMOUS: No…d-don't be. No turbo is sorry…

FINK: I…I had to do this. It...it was the only way. (Starts to get teary) I just…didn't like who you become. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But…he was controlling you…

VENOMOUS: He's…(In pain) AAAGHHHRRR! He's coming bac-SHADOWY: KILL HER!-VENOMOUS: NOO!

FINK: (Getting worried) There's no other way…

VENOMOUS: (Getting weaker) Maybe…you're right…this is for the best. (Coughs up more blood) Kill me. End my suffering!

FINK: (Sobs) I…I understand. I'll n-never forget you, boss…

VENOMOUS: Tell…KO, I'm sorry for…e-everything. No…f-father should hurt his s-son. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, tell KO that…

Fink didn't answer expect nod. Fink wipes away the tears…she had to kill her own boss, he was suffering enough…nothing else could help him. She clenches her fist, ready to punch through his chest and stop the hurt.

VENOMOUS: I'm…s-so proud of you…Fink…

Without any hesitation, the fist went through her boss's chest, ripping through the rib cage, and squashing the once beating heart, killing him instantly and Shadowy.

Fink cried some more…as she pulled her fist out of the chest, blood dripped from his hand as Venomous eyes stared blankly into the sky, a wry smile on his face.

Fink fell to her knee and couldn't hold back the tears, as they flowed down her face, and hugged her dead boss. Sobbing uncontrollably.

TKO: FINK?

Fink raised her head, wiping her tears…she panicked, and ran away, hiding behind a wall rubble. She watched TKO without being seen.

TKO called out her name several times…until he stumbled his dead father's body.

TKO: Oh my God…

Did…did we do that?

TKO: No…w-we couldn't have…

What have you done, TKO?

TKO: What I had to…I protected us!

He was our father…

TKO sighed. His eyes started to flood.

TKO: He…he was more of a villain than a father anyway…

Did we kill him? DID WE KILL HIM?

TKO looked around…he frowned at the sight of no Fink anywhere.

TKO: I don't think we did…but I'm not sure. Maybe…

Oh…my God, no…

TKO: We gotta leave, KO. We gotta leave for a while.

We can't leave him lying there!

TKO ignored KO…and just simply ran away.

Fink was breathing heavily…not knowing what to do next.

…

The end of the truth.

KO still had Fink up against the wall…but his grip was much looser.

FINK: You just…left…

KO: And you hid? Why…?

FINK: I just…couldn't handle that responsibility of the one killing your father. I just couldn't face you.

KO: We could've helped him…

FINK: He was…too far gone-

KO: WE COULD'VE FUCKING HELPED HIM!

FINK: WELL IT'S TOO LATE! HE'S DEAD! HE'S GONE!

KO just stared at Fink, who was still crying, he jolted her against the wall hard and let go of her. KO took a few steps back.

KO: But…why did you lie in the first place…?

FINK: I…I just wanted you to…stay with me…

KO: That doesn't make any sense!

FINK: I…I w-wanted you vulnerable, I just…thought if you were vulnerable, I could…help you, help you forget…

KO: You manipulative BITCH!

FINK: What difference does it make if I lied or not. He's still gone…he's not coming back…

KO: You're playing with my mind. You're playing with my emotions. All these years, I thought I killed him. My own father. And in the end, it was you…OF COURSE IT MAKES A FUCKING DIFFERENCE! 11 YEARS, FINK! 11 YEARS!

Fink just stood there, holding her arm, looking at the floor.

KO: And that love making we did back there, was that a lie?

Fink looked up, crying…but was shocked by the question.

FINK: No…no of course not. That was real. That was real love…I've always had feeling for you, KO…

KO: Why didn't you say anything?

FINK: Because for the first time in my life…I was…s-scared. I...I didn't want to look…weak…

KO spites this remark and turns around, ready to leave.

FINK: Where are you going?

KO: Away from you. Away from your…twisted words.

FINK: No. Please, KO. I need you…I'm sorry for…what I am…

KO: (Chuckles, almost sarcastically) Huh, you really are a bad guy…

And with that, KO leaves the room slamming the door behind him. Fink sobbed, as she slowly slide down the wall, into a fetal position. Her head sinking into her knees. She knew…this was all her fault.

NOTES: End of chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTES: This chapter will contain…nothing. Yep, no warnings. Shocking.

Chapter 6

It was only a couple of hours later, since KO and Fink had their argument. KO was in his room, lying on the bed, with his hands behind his head. He frownly stared at the poster that was taped to the ceiling, an old poster that had a kitten, hanging on a branch, which read: "Hang in there". He wasn't saw why he had that poster…so he clenched his fist and produced a flame and shot at it. It engulfed quickly, not damaging anything else, as the ashes fluttered down and seemly away from him. He sighed. Then, there was a knock on the door…and the door opened. Carol poked her head through the door.

CAROL: You ok, kiddo?

KO didn't react or try to acknowledge his mum. Carol knew her son was upset but wasn't sure why. She stepped in the room, holding a plate of something.

CAROL: I made you something to eat.

KO: I'm not hungry…

CAROL: That's a shame. It's your favourite.

KO: Honestly, mom, I'm really not hungry.

CAROL: It's Lighting Nacho's.

KO turned his head slightly and reluctantly smiled.

KO: That…does sound good, actually.

Carol smiled, while KO sat himself up. She gave him the plate and quickly he took a bite. Carol sat down on the bed as well.

CAROL: So, are you going to me what's up with you or shall I beat it out of you.

KO knew her mum was joking but he didn't want to say anything, he just took another bite of the nachos.

CAROL: You know, KO, it's not healthy to keep something to yourself that's bothering you inside…

KO: (Sighs) I'm not sure you can help me…

CAROL: How do you know that? Try me.

KO: Mom, really, I…I just don't think you can.

CAROL: There's no harm in telling me.

KO thinks about this and he always knew if he had a problem his mother would help him out the best she can…and 100% of the time, she does. If anything, this was probably the best person to talk to. KO nods and puts the plate down.

KO: Mom…(Sighs) Do you believe I killed my dad…?

Carol was surprised by this question but needed to answer it.

CAROL: Whatever you did, whatever you had to do…I'm sure you had your reasons. The end of the day, kiddo, you saved the world…

KO: But…you believe I did it?

CAROL: (Long sigh) Yes, KO. I do. But, I just want to let you know, what you did was the right thing…

KO: Even though…you loved him?

Carol felt sad by this remark, but she nudged closer to KO.

CAROL: The man you killed…wasn't the man I fell in love with. The man you killed was a completely different person. An evil person, who went on to do bad things. I fell in love with a man before he turned bad.

KO: Yeah, Laserblast.

CAROL: That's right. And Laserblast, your father, was a good guy. He was a good man, a brave man. But…just like that, he changed. I didn't care if he'd lost his powers, I loved him for who he was…but, that wasn't enough for him…that was when I lost him.

KO listened to his mom. He then bowed his head down slightly.

KO: Mom…

CAROL: Yes, KO?

KO: I didn't kill him.

CAROL: Oh…?

KO: I didn't kill…dad.

CAROL: Then who did?

KO: It was Fink.

Carol had to try and take this in.

CAROL: Fink? FINK? That little rat?

KO: Yeah…

CAROL: Wait, wasn't she Venomous henchman or Hench-rat thingy or something…?

KO: (Nods) Yes.

CAROL: I don't understand?

KO: She didn't like what he became. When he was Shadowy Figure. In her words, she lost her boss…so, she killed him.

CAROL: (Stern) Huh. I'm not sure whether I should be happy or…angry…

KO: I was led to believe I killed my dad. And all this time, it was her…

CAROL: How do you know all this?

KO: Because she told me! That's who I wanted to see, to get answers. We were both fighting Shadowy Figure…and I turned into TKO. But I was hit by a blast…the blast I thought killed my father…but instead it was Fink that finished him off. She didn't say a damn word to me, she just kept it to herself…

CAROL: That little…BRAT!

KO: Pointless getting angry, mom. I spoke to her. Despite her lies…I finally got the truth out of her. It's done.

CAROL: So, you don't want me to break her neck?

KO: (Little chuckle) No. Her being on her own is punishable enough. She'll be alone forever.

Carol heard something in his voice that sounded a little off. Like the sound of slight sadness and regret.

CAROL: KO…what happened?

KO: Nothing, except what I just told you.

CAROL: You can't hide your feelings from me, son. I know you. What happened between you and Fink?

KO: I don't want to talk about it…

CAROL: You…you've got feelings for her, don't you?

KO: What? No, no, no…no…(Blushes)

CAROL: You have! What happened, KO?

KO: I…we…I…(Sighs) It…just happened…

Carol didn't need any more hints on what he was talking about. She signed and patted on his shoulder

CAROL: The end of the day, KO. I can only guide you through so much. I can't decide or judge who you sleep with-

KO: MOM!?

CAROL: (Hands up) You're old enough, I know, I know. But she's a bad guy…and I can only assume she was playing tricks on you. Seems like she was screwing with your emotions.

KO: What we did…seemed like the truth…

CAROL: I can't help you with this, KO. Love is a very strange tool but…if you have feelings for her, then I can't stop you. Does she have feelings for you…?

KO: It doesn't matter. She lied to me. Whatever we had…it's gone. And to think I had feelings for her, after all these years.

CAROL: Well, KO. I don't want to embarrass you…maybe it's best to talk to Enid and Rad. I'm sure they'll love to see you again.

KO: Do they still live here?

CAROL: Of course. They still work at Gar's

KO: Huh. I thought they'd move away by now.

CAROL: They did. Then they came back. They went on to do their own thing…but, home is where the heart is.

KO: Yeah. (Smiles) Yeah, I might pop in and see them.

CAROL: I'll leave you to it.

Carol gets up and kisses KO on the forehead, she goes to leave the room.

KO: Hey, mom…

CAROL: (Turns around) Yes, son?

KO: Thank you.

CAROL: You're welcome, my special little guy.

With that, she leaves the room. KO takes another gulp of Nacho's and proceeds to go visit his old friends.

…

Meanwhile.

Fink was lying on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. Her eyes were soaked with tears…she turned her head, where KO was lying next to her. She stretched out her arm to where he would've been. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she could swore she could still feel his warmth…then she frowned as she couldn't believe this bothered her so much. The fact that the momma's boy made her feel special.

She thought about the love making, remembering every moment…the thought of KO inside her, bringing her to ecstasy with every thrust. His soft touch as he caressed her body gently…Their love was real. The feeling was real.

FINK: I've never felt like this before. It was just meant to be sex, a release, but…(Blushes)…it was amazing. My feelings for him are real. The hell is wrong me…?

Fink wiped away her tears and decided to take action. She got up, put some panties on, as she almost forgot that the only thing she was wearing was her long lab coat. She grabbed her boots, put them on and her gloves.

She was about to leave but spotted her Glorbs in the jar container…she thought about taking them, since she was going on the good guy side of town, it was a precaution to be fair…but she declined, she didn't want to fight. For the first time, she just wanted to talk. Besides, she could take anyone on, if they got in her way.

FINK: I'll fix this. I'll make it right. (Sighs sadly) I hope…


	7. Chapter 7

NOTES: Contains some swearing...but not much to be fair.

Chapter 7

It had been less than an hour since KO met up with his old friends and work colleges. They talked about the past and the things they got up to in the past 11 years. KO was welcomed back and it was wonderful to catch up with his friends. Enid and Rad were older and wiser...well, Enid was at least. Their appearance hadn't changed, except she had a tattoo of a black cat, wearing a witch's hat, holding nunchucks

Enid talked about her witch schooling and learnt more powers that she never knew she possessed and Rad went for military training, in which he cried most of the time but passed with flying colours, though Rad lied he never cried once.

KO loved catching up with his friends and listened to their stories without interrupting them. He was a little reluctant to tell them about Fink but mention the traveling he did. He didn't bring up the conversation about his dad and was surprised Enid and Rad hadn't mentioned it. Maybe it didn't seem important but KO knew it'd eventually be mention at some point.

ENID: So, KO, why are you back? I bet you saw some beautiful locations on your travels, so why come back here?

KO: Oh. I just...missed the place.

RAD: (Smug) You missed me, I get it, little bro.

KO: Uh. Actually, no I didn't. I didn't realise you two were still here. I figured that after 11 years, you two would've moved on.

RAD: Yeah, you missed me.

ENID: (Rolls her eyes at Rad) You're so full of yourself, aren't you.

RAD: Yeah. Full of confidence.

ENID: Anyway. So what of it, KO? Why come back now? I'm sure you didn't miss the mopping chores you did.

KO: Actually I loved working here. Every day was different. Different area to mop and clean, different bad guys to fight. It wasn't too bad.

ENID: Okaaaaay but you're not back here to mop. So what's the deal?

KO: Well, I was kinda wondering if I could get my old job back. Now, I'm back here for good.

On cue, Rad appears with a mop and bucket.

RAD: You're hired.

ENID: Rad, that's down to Mr. Garr.

RAD: But I don't wanna clean the toilets. They stink.

ENID: And that's why they need to be cleaned. So off you go.

Rad just grumbled and walked off.

ENID: I'll speak with Mr Gar, I'm sure he'll be happy to employ you back. You did after all save the world.

KO: Yeah...

ENID: There's more to this, KO. 11 years is a long time. I was only gone for two years and Rad for three years. Something made you come back here. I'm sure there were some may places you could've started a life. Why come back here?

KO: (Reluctant) I...I just missed the place, that's all.

ENID: You're not a very good lire, KO. You never were. What's really the big deal here? You can tell me. I'm your friend, KO. You can tell me anything.

KO: Well...(Takes a deep breath) I came back to find answer about my father.

ENID: What answers? You knew he was Professor Venomous and you defeated him.

KO: Not...exactly...

ENID: What do you mean?

KO: It seems like people round here, think I'm this awesome hero. Yes, I fought him...but I wasn't on my own.

ENID: He defeated everyone though. Me, Rad and the whole of the town...who else helped?.

KO: Fink...

ENID: That rat thing...

KO: She's not a thing, she's a...person...

ENID: A person? (Laughs) Good one, KO. But that doesn't make sense. Wasn't she Venomous henchman?

KO: Yeah, she was but when Venomous became shadowy figure, she hated him...hated what he became. So...she helped me fight him...and...(Trails off)

ENID: And...?

KO: (Sighs) Look, for 11 years, I was led to believe I killed my father. 11 years, Enid. But...something didn't sit right with me. I had this feeling that...there was more to it than this. I couldn't remember...the end of the battle, this was due to being TKO, who did most of the work...and even though TKO was a part of me, I...just couldn't remember what happened. Fink...had the answers...

ENID: Huh. Wanna go over there and kick her ass and get the answers out of her?

KO: No. I...I already saw her...

ENID: You did?

KO: Yeah.

ENID: And what did you find out?

KO then had the love making back in his mind...but he shook his head as he remembered Fink lied to him.

KO: It was her...that killed my father. She killed her boss.

ENID: Holy shit...

KO: She lied to me. Told me it was me that killed my father...but I got the truth out of her, eventually.

ENID: That little bitch.

KO: She played me this whole time.

ENID: Well that's enough reason to go over there and kick her ass.

KO: No, its fine...

ENID: What are you talking about, KO. I know you're a good, hearted kid but...surely you must be mad.

KO: I...I was. And she knew that. Like I said, I already saw her...and...(Trails off again)

ENID: its ok, KO...

KO: It wasn't just finding out the truth about the death of my father that bought me back...

ENID: Oh?

KO: I...I needed to see her again.

ENID: (Intrigued) Oh yeah. Who?

KO: It wasn't just the answers that I wanted to see her about. I had feelings for her...for a long, long time but...because of what she is and what she represented, I didn't think she'd have the same feelings for me...

Enid listened hard...then her eyes became wilder and her jaw dropped, as she quickly realized who KO was talking about.

ENID: FINK? (KO nods) Fink? You...had feelings for a rat?

KO: Again, it was...(Lost for words) I needed a reason to see her, I knew she had answers about my dad but...

ENID: Have you told her this? How you feel?

KO: (Shrugs) Well...uh...

Enid read KO's body language...she again, quickly knew or at least had a hunch.

ENID: Oh my God. (Chuckles and shakes her head) Oh my God! KO...did...did you sleep with her? (KO blushes, his face fully red) You did...

KO: Yeah...

ENID: Damn, KO! She's a bad guy, dude!

KO: I know!

ENID: What were you thinking?

KO: It just...at the the time, it just felt...right. It wasn't just sex it was...love...

On cue, Rad appears again, sliding into the conversation.

RAD: A subject matter that I'm qualified in all fields. Who had sex?

ENID: KO.

RAD: Alright, little Bro! (Puts his hands up ready for a high five)

ENID: With Fink.

Rad just pauses his action, standing like a statue as he absorb what he just heard.

RAD: WHAT?

KO: It's no big deal!

RAD: WHAT THE HELL, BRO?

KO: Seriously, calm down!

RAD: YOU DON'T HAVE SEX WITH A BAD GUY, BRO!

KO: Can you just keep it down, please.

ENID: Honestly, you could've done better...

RAD: A BAD GUY, BRO! NO WAY!

KO: You had feelings for Shannon once, didn't you, Rad?

RAD: (Blushes) Well, yeah but...she was a robot. And besides, I was way to good for her...

KO: (To Enid) And you, Enid, you fell in love with Shannon!

ENID: (Rolls her eyes) That was just a stupid fanfiction, that wasn't canon!

KO: There's no restrictions or rules saying good guys can't sleep with bad guys.

ENID: I think there is...

KO: Who cares? It doesn't matter anyway. She lied to me, she hurt me...I...I won't be seeing her again...ever.

ENID: You see, KO, she's a bad guy...she clearly hurt you...

KO: (Deep sigh) Some of it was true...

RAD: (Mocking puke sounds) Yuck. A rat! Disgusting creatures.

KO closed his eyes and clenched his fist as his comments about Fink were getting to him...and from the corner of her eye Enid noticed this. She then pushes Rad.

ENID: Knock it off, Rad.

RAD: What? It's true though, isn't it?

ENID: Seriously! Shut up!

RAD: Okay, okay. Sheesh. I have got won question though.

KO: (A little annoyed) What...?

RAD: What was it like? Doing it with a rat...?

KO was taken back to the question.

ENID: You don't ask a question like that, dickhead!

RAD: What, it's a reasonable question. KO obviously has a preference, I just wanna know what it was like.

ENID: Bit personal!

KO: Actually...she was...beautiful. She was great. Her ears, her tail...her beautiful face and her perfect body...I got no words. At the time it felt...right...

ENID: Wow, KO...sounds like you really like her.

KO: (Looks at the floor) I did...but not anymore. She lied to me...

ENID: Well, I'm sorry, KO. But what did you expect? It's what bad guys do. It's all they know.

KO: She's...different...despite what she did...

Rad and Enid just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Just then, the automatic doors opened. They all turned around and were shocked to see who it was. Though, somehow...KO wasn't THAT surprised. Fink had walked in, hands on her hips. Rad and Enid get in their starting fighting positions, getting in front of KO.

ENID: What do you want?

FINK: (Hands up) Look, I don't want to fight...and I can't believe I'm saying this but...I come in peace or whatever.

RAD: HA! More like, come in PIECES!

No one laughed or reacted to his comment.

FINK: (Rolls her eyes) Yeah, good one. I just want to talk to KO.

KO looked away.

ENID: He doesn't want to talk to you!

FINK: Then I'm not leaving until he does! (To KO) Please, KO...

ENID: Didn't you hear me, he doesn't want to talk to you!

FINK: I'm not going anywhere!

RAD: Then we'll make you leave!

FINK: Jesus, do we really have to do this? I did say I come in peace. Isn't that what you good guys say or something...?

RAD: Last chance, rat!

FINK: I honestly don't want to fight...

ENID: That just makes our job easier!

FINK: (Sighs) If we must.

Rad points his finger at Fink like he was pretending to hold a gun. His hand glows and shoots his levitation power at Fink, who dodges it with ease as she jumped in the air, summersaults and latches herself to his face, he screams, as she wrapped her legs around his head and proceeds to punch him in the face, right, left, right...across his face. He tries to pull her off, but she's held on tight. Enid then grabs Fink around the waste and promptly pulls her off Rad...Fink growled at Rad, and managed to swipe a kick to his face, knocking him to the floor. Enid slams the shakenly violent rat to the floor, slamming so hard it cracks the floor. Fink gritted her teeth, then span on the floor, sticking out a leg, taking out Enid's legs. Enid fell, Fink quickly got up...she clenched her fists and aimed to punch Enid's face but KO stopped her, grabbing her arm.

KO: STOP IT!

Fink looked at KO and her anger was gone...Rad got up, if a little dazed and bruised. He glowed his hands again.

RAD: Nice one, little bro. I g-got this.

He was about to use his power on Fink, but she pushed KO away and grabbed Rad's arm...spinning him around and then let go of him...he screamed as she chucked him through the wall, imprinted a hole in his body shape and crashed outside. Fink calmed down, turning to KO.

FINK: I just wanted to talk to you!

KO: Wow. Seems like the tables have turned. When earlier, I wanted to talk to YOU!

Fink was about to respond but on cue was Mr Gar, the manager...a little older and grey but was still bare from the top except his slick glasses and pink tie, walked out.

MR GAR: The hell is all this noise? (See's the damage) Oh great, not again...

He was about to survey the damage but notices KO. He stops to rub his eyes and puts on his glasses. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

MR GAR: KO? My God, is that really you?

KO: Uh. Yeah. Sure is, Mr Gar...

Mr Gar smiles and swipes KO of his feet in an embrace. Mr Gar squeezed KO, smiling and then puts him down.

MR GAR: It's good to see you, KO. Your mother did say you were back. (Looks at KO's arms) Impressive. Nice to see you've been working out.

FINK: (To herself, a sly smile) You don't know the half of it!

MR GAR: (Looking at Fink) What the hell is she doing here?

It seemed like Mr Gar grew double in size, when he turned around to look at Fink, who gulped but KO stepped in front of her.

KO: She's here to see me. (Looks at Fink who smiles back but KO gives her a stern look, he turns back to Mr Gar) Can we use your office to talk?

Mr Gar thought about it. He didn't like bad guys in his store. Especially when it's someone who was connected to Boxman and Venomous, two evil enemies that attacked his plaza pretty much every day. His moustache twitched a little and grumbled.

MR GAR: Okay. But not for long. Then I want her out of here. She shouldn't be here.

KO: Thank you.

KO led Fink to Mr Gars office.

Fink had a quick look around, mostly posters of Mr Gar being El Bow and pictures of Carol and lots and lots of fighting trophies and newspaper clippings...and the old paperwork of his business. KO closed the door.

He closed his eyes...and sighed...then took a deep breath.

KO: Okay, Fink. (Turns around) You wanna talk? Then talk!


	8. Chapter 8

NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language (Surprise) and a quickie.

Chapter 8

KO led Fink to Mr Gars office.

Fink had a quick look around, mostly posters of Mr Gar being El Bow and pictures of Carol and lots and lots of fighting trophies and newspaper clippings...and the old paperwork of his business. KO closed the door.

He closed his eyes...and sighed...then took a deep breath.

KO: Okay, Fink. (Turns around) You wanna talk? Then talk!

FINK: (Shrugs) I'm…not sure what to say.

KO: So you're wasting my time again. Fantastic.

FINK: No. (Sighs)…I was running through my head what I was going to say, but it just didn't come out right. I thought it'd be easier to say it now….

KO: Well, let me help you with that. (Very slowly walks towards Fink) You could say "Sorry", that'd be a good start. Sorry for killing my father, sorry for making me believe I killed my father, sorry for lying to me, sorry for tricking me, sorry for deceiving me, sorry for confusing me and…sorry for lying to me, yes, I realise I said that twice but I figured it was that important, that I'd mentioned it again. (Fink just looks at the floor). More importantly…you could say…sorry for hurting me…

FINK: (Starts to sob) I'm sorry…

KO: Oh, here come the tears!

FINK: I'M SORRY! I AM SO SORRY!

KO: I can't believe a bad guy like you is crying. I didn't think you had any remorse or any emotion. Then again, is this crocodile tears? Are you faking it?

FINK: No…

KO: Huh. I just don't know anymore. How can I trust you…?

FINK: I…I suppose you can't.

KO turns around, walking around the room, rubbing his chin.

KO: That's probably the most honest thing you've ever said…

FINK: No, it's not.

KO: Excuse me?

FINK: I was honest with you for one thing…

KO: Which was…?

FINK: (Sniffs and wipes her nose) You know what I'm talking about.

KO thought about this…he couldn't put his finger on it, the only thing that eventually came to his head…was the sex.

KO: What, the sex?

FINK: It wasn't just sex though, was it? What we had in those moments, those…(Blushing)…amazing moments. That was love, KO! (KO scoffs) And don't you deny it! Because you felt love too, I know you did. When our bodies connected…it was like electricity. We were one.

KO: Electricity can kill…

FINK: (Sighs) Only when fooled with! The way you touched me…you were so gentle. Surely, KO, surely you felt the same thing from me. (KO had his back towards her) Please, look at me…

KO didn't turn around. It was like he was just staring at one of the posters for a long time. He shuffled his feet and bowed his head.

KO: When did you have feelings for me?

Fink wasn't expecting that question…but since she didn't want the situation to get worse, she answered, if a little hesitantly.

FINK: I…I've had feelings for you for a long time…

KO: That's not the right answer to my question, is it?

FINK: No…

KO: So, I'll ask you for the last time. When did you have feelings for me?

FINK: (Long pause and then sighs) I guess…when we battled. When we were younger…

KO: You mean, the night you came bursting through the toilet?

FINK: What, no! No, after that! When I called you a mom-(Looks at KO, who was annoyed) Well, you know. That small fight we had…

KO: That really was a long time ago…

FINK: Yeah. To be honest, it…didn't start that way…

KO: What do you mean?

FINK: Do you know why I was fighting you that day, KO? (KO shakes his head, indicating "No") I was jealous of you.

KO: Jealous of me?

FINK: Yeah, jealous…

KO: Why on Earth would you be jealous of me…?

FINK: It…wasn't all you, it was…what you had. You had a loving parent, who looked after you no matter what, she was always there for you…and your friends, your friends always had your back. I was…jealous of the love you were given…I…(Tries to hold back tears) I…never had that…

KO: And you thought it'd be better to…bully me…?

FINK: I'm a bad person, KO. It was all I knew. The only thing to stop my jealously was to bully you and bring you to my level…

KO: Which was?

FINK: Being alone…

There was a sad silence in the air. KO now understood her motives.

KO: Didn't dad, uh, Venomous look after you?

FINK: He…did. In his own way. But… he was too busy plotting for the next day and going to meetings with that chicken shit Boxman, after a while, he never paid any attention to me…especially when he was Shadowy Figure. That day when you and your friends defeated me with your Love Appreciation move…it…it affected me. I crashed back to base…and went to my room when Boss dismissed me and while I lied there, on my own, my feelings for you had…started. The way you fight, the way you just smile, no matter what happens to you, you just see the good in everything. Of course, the older I got…the more the feelings became true and there were times when I was on my own…that I would think about you and I would…(Blushing)…y-you know…(She slid her hand near her groin area trying to hint what he was talking about)

KO: (Gulps) Wow…

FINK: But you left…and…a-and that was my fault…

KO: Fink…

Fink falls to her knees, as she could no longer hold back the tears. She closed her eyes that pushed droplets from her eyes that rolled down her cheek. She sob as her hands covered her face. KO then kneeled down to Fink's level. Fink then looked at KO, embarrassed that she was crying but it was way too late to hide that. Fink sniffed a little, wiping her cheek.

FINK: KO…I'm sorry for who I am. (Sobs) I'm sorry for being a bad guy. (Sobs) I'm sorry for lying to you. (Sobs) I'm sorry for playing with your emotions. All this shit is my fault…I'm so sorry…(Sniffs and sobs) I'm sorry…for being me…

KO produced a weak smile and gently stretched out a hand and touched Fink's cheek, wiping away her wet cheek. Fink flinched a little.

KO: It's okay…(Goes and hugs Fink, to her surprise) I forgive you.

FINK: Y-You…do…?

KO: Yeah. I do. I actually do.

FINK: Even though I killed…your father…?

KO: However you look at it, it had to be done. Of course, I'm still annoyed about you lying to me but…I just…can't hold a grudge, not even with you.

Fink sniffs again and wipes her nose, producing a smile.

FINK: So what about me…?

KO: What about you?

FINK: When did you start having feelings for me?

KO: (Thinks back) I guess it would've been when we started fighting together. I just saw this little henchman that was an amazing fighter…and when we teamed up, I knew you were fighting for a good cause, even if you couldn't see that. I admired that. Plus, you were cute…(Fink rolled her eyes but kept smiling). You gotta remember, I was only about 10ish at the time…those feelings were new to me…

FINK: Yeah, same here…

KO: I hadn't seen you in 11 years, since that event. I thought about you, nearly every day. I guess my reasons for coming back was to see you, and getting the answers about my father's death was…just an excuse. I didn't know what you'd look like after 11 years but when I saw you…my expectations were true, I couldn't believe it…

FINK: Believe what…?

KO: (Red line blush across his face) How beautiful you'd become.

Fink just stared at KO, gobsmacked at what he said.

FINK: You…y-you really think I'm beautiful…?

KO: Yes.

KO slowly leaned forward, as did Fink and their lips locked. They opened their mouths letting each other gain for access, their tongues gently massaged one and the other. They embraced. Fink broke the kiss, panting. Her heart was racing. She quickly got up, leaving KO's gentle grasp.

KO: Wait. Where are you going?

Fink went over to the door, and locked it. She turned around facing KO, leaning on the door seductively.

KO: Uh…? What…what are you doing?

FINK: (Walks over to KO) We haven't got long!

KO: For…w-what…? (Fink takes off her pink panties, her long lab coat now the only thing teasingly covering her) Are you crazy? Here? Right now? In Mr Gars office?

FINK: Like I said, we haven't got long.

KO: I…I-I-I…I just can't-

Fink then cups her hand over KO's groin, she slyly smiled as she could feel a bulge in KO trousers...a bulge that was growing.

FINK: Seems like you want to!

KO: But…bu-bu-bbut-but what if Mr Gar walks in.

FINK: He won't! (Whispers in his ear) Trust me...

Fink doesn't take her lab coat dress off but pulls it up and leans on the desk, then flicks her tail up. KO just gasps at Fink's juices already dripping.

FINK: God, I'm already wet~

KO didn't say anything except quickly taking his trousers off. He pulled his pants down and Fink's eyes widen when she saw his long muscle.

KO directed the tip of his cock, into Fink's wet pussy. She squeaked as it sensitivity teased her.

FINK: Ah~…(Then KO pushes his throbbing cock into her, all the way.) AAAHHH~

KO had to quickly cover Fink's mouth with his hand, worried about the loud noise she made.

KO: For God sake, they could hear you!

FINK: It's…mmm…so big, KO. If feels so…good~ I can't help it~…

KO: Just…t-try to keep it down, okay…

FINK: (Nods) Okay. But I can't promise anything…

KO gulp…but her walls that surrounded his cock felt wet and warm. She laid on her front on the desk, letting KO do the work. He held her hips, making her move in unison to his pumping. The desk started to move, shaking to each thrust and Fink moaned, biting her lip, gasping, panting…trying to control her sounds, but her sweet voice making moaning sounds was heavenly to KO's ears. Each moan encouraged KO to go harder and faster. He knew he had to be quick about this…but wanted to enjoying, every minute and every second. Fink lifted her right leg on the desk, making it easier for KO to penetrate deeper…

More seconds had passed and Fink couldn't hold on.

FINK: (Closes her eyes) I'm gonna squirt! I'm…g-gonna squirt-

KO would feel the pussy flood all around his cock, Fink screamed but KO quickly, again, put his hand over her mouth…the pressure built up in Fink and it burst, as KO withdrew and Fink squirted…her body tensed, squeezing more pussy juice out of her. She heavily panted but KO wasn't done, he was close himself. He entered back into Fink, who gasped…he pumped her harder, and the desk rattled almost violently. Fink tried to let out more pleasure sounds, her mouth open, but no sound came out, except for taking in huge gasps of breaths and maybe the odd curse word.

FINK: O-O-Oh…f-fuck…

KO: I'm gonna cum!

KO could feel his cock filling up, ready to burst his seed.

KO: Oh Fink!

Fink then gently pushed him away, the withdraw made her squeak again, but she went on her knees, and jerked KO's cock, sucking it…then he bursts, the relief of pressure and pleasure, leaving him. Fink got the load in her mouth, licking every essence of his seed. Eventually, KO was empty…and Fink panted, still dripping herself. She looked up at KO and smiled, licking her lips.

FINK: All gone.

KO: (Panting) Jesus, you really are bad…

Fink smiles…surprised KO's knob didn't go down…but they didn't have time for a second round.

…

A few minutes later.

Rad was all bandaged up. His arm was in a sling and his eye was covered with a head bandage. Enid was okay and just leaned on the till counter. Mr Gar was pacing up and down.

Mr GAR: Hmm. They've been in there for a while…

RAD: (To Enid) I think they were fighting, I heard noises…

ENID: (Sarcastically) Yeah, fighting…

Mr GAR: I can't wait any longer, I've got paperwork to do. Plus, I want that rat out of here.

Mr Gar goes to the door, he tries to see through his misty window but it was heard to see. His hand was inches away from the door handle, until he heard a click…and KO opened the door.

KO: S-Sorry, we took so long!

Mr GAR: Did you have your talk?

KO: (Gulps and Blushes) Yeah…

Mr GAR: Good.

Mr Gar Looks at Fink, who seemed to be flustered but judging by KO's odd reaction, it seemed that the boy had a mild-mannered and mature talk, especially with a bad guy and was impressed that Fink didn't cause any trouble…except the hole in the wall but his insurance could cover that and decide to let it slide.

Mr GAR: Hmph. Now if you don't mind, KO, could you please escort Miss Fink out of my shop.

KO: Yeah, sure…

KO and Fink walked side by side…

KO: (Whispers) He is going to notice the mess!

Fink didn't say anything but chuckled…and they walked out of the shop…hand in hand. Enid noticed this and though she didn't agree that KO should be with a bad guy, she, in the end, respected his decision.

Mr GAR: (From his office) Smells…funny in here…

Enid knew what those two did in there. Rad was oddly, none the wiser.

…

The sun was about to go down, making the plaza look beautiful in its orange rays. KO rubbed the back of his head. Fink, for the first time, admired the sun.

KO: So…uh…I guess we're official then, huh?

FINK: I think we're beyond "official" now, KO. (She giggles)

KO: Haha, yeah…

Fink kisses KO on the cheek.

KO: (Blushes) Wow. The bond of good and evil…

FINK: The way I see it. We can do anything.

KO nods, as they walked away to whether their new love would take them.

THE END…

…

…

…

NOTES: Well, that's it. That's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was fun to get back into the game, if only for a short while.

Take care now.

PizzaCatDavid.

I'm coming for you BOTH! I'll get my revenge…


	9. Chapter 9. No, wait...

NOTES: No, wait, hang on! The story ended! What is this? The story ended happily. There's no need to read on. Ignore the writ-

…

…

…

No such thing as happy endings.

This Chapter will contain swearing and stuff…

Chapter 9

11 years ago…

Professor Venomous was sitting at his desk…his head in his hands and his eyes closed. He didn't move or say anything. He looked completely exhausted.

Suddenly, without any warning…Fink came crashing into his room, smacking hard into the floor. She slowly got up, bruised, in pain and badly bruised. She whimpered a little before seeing her boss sitting at the desk but his back towards her.

FINK: Boss…? BOSS! That stinky momma's boy and his friends blasted me with their love beam!

VENOMOUS: (Not paying too much attention) Oh, that's nice…

It wasn't the response Fink wanted…since Venomous does care about her, but this time he just seems to be pushing aside her problem. Fink looked at the floor in mild defeat but decided to change the subject.

FINK: Uh, boss…? (Presses her fingers together) You wouldn't be able to uh…make me a cupcake, would you? I…I kinda got a craving for one.

VENOMOUS: (Opens his eyes, sweat dripping down him) Huh, a cupcake? (Sigh) I'm sorry, Fink, I'm too tired.

FINK: Oh, okay. Whatever. (She then smiles) Hey, I know, maybe we can make 'em together. What do ya say, boss?

VENOMOUS: (Losing his patience's slightly) Ugh! NOT NOW, FINK! (Rubs his eyes) Why…don't you play with one of your presents?

Fink looks at him sadly, this wasn't the Professor she knew…but understood how tired he was…

FINK: Yes, boss…

VENOMOUS: I'll call you when I need you!

Fink slowly walked out of his office, she opened the door and looked back at him…she sighed sadly and closed the door. As soon as the door clicked, Venomous grumbled.

VENOMOUS: God sake…

You don't need her!

VENOMOUS: Huh? What…?

You don't need her!

VENOMOUS: Ugh! Leave me alone!

I'm just saying, you don't need her…not really…

VENOMOUS: Damn it! Just get out of my head! Go away!

He quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom. He turns the cold water tap on and cups his hands to catch the water and splashes it all over his face. He starts to breath heavily.

VENOMOUS: I don't need this right now…

Shadowy then appears in the mirror.

SHADOWY: No, it's me you need.

Venomous gasps at his reflection.

VENOMOUS: Go…away!

SHADOWY: What do you see in her? Why do you keep her?

VENOMOUS: Who, Fink? You know why.

SHADOWY: What, that's she's just a whiny little girl? You don't need that stress.

VENOMOUS: You're the one making me stress!

SHADOWY: Me? Ha, don't make me laugh. I'm your answer. And you don't need that green thing! She does nothing but moan, moan and moan.

VENOMOUS: No. She's committed. She's my henchman and very good one at that.

SHADOWY: Hmm.

VENOMOUS: I'll do anything for her. No harm will come her way…

SHADOWY: She's pulling you back! Don't you get it! She will be your down fall!

VENOMOUS: Whatever this is, leave her out of it! Don't hurt her!

SHADOWY: Just like you encourage her to fight our son? You sent her to her death!

VENOMOUS: What? What the hell are you talking about?

SHADOWY: You must be disappointed that she lived…

VENOMOUS: ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? (Shakes his head) I didn't send her to fight KO!

SHADOWY: Oh yeah. How ironic of me…I forgot that I can wipe your memories.

VENOMOUS: What…?

SHADOWY: (Chuckles) No, I didn't forget. I knew what I was doing…I'm just playing with you.

VENOMOUS: No more riddles, what did you do?

SHADOWY: Me…? (Laughs) Don't forgot, I'm you! You're me! Only this time, I controlled you without you changing form. I controlled your mind…your actions. I made you encourage Fink to fight KO, especially after her whining about him.

VENOMOUS: Wha-…why…?

SHADOWY: It was a chance to make KO angry. We needed him to be angry. We needed him to be turbo. Imagine, father and son, taking over the world. Pure evil…

VENOMOUS: I don't believe you…

SHADOWY: And I don't believe what a pussy you've become! This is what you want, isn't it? To rule the world…maybe even destroy it!

VENOMOUS: Not…l-like this…

SHADOWY: HOW THEN? What kind of an evil boss are you? Hmph. Doesn't matter anyway, I'll take over soon!

VENOMOUS: You can't control me!

SHADOWY: I already have!

VENOMOUS: I…I can't live with you inside me.

Venomous leaves the bathroom…his reflection was still there, trying to see what Venomous was up to. He could hear some rummage and things being knocked over…until Venomous came back in, looking smug. He was holding something.

SHADOWY: What have you got there?

Venomous then points a gun to his head, he turns it on to power it up.

SHADOWY: Hmm. Interesting.

VENOMOUS: I pull the trigger…you die! Hell, we BOTH die!

SHADOWY: Go ahead!

VENOMOUS: I mean it!

SHADOWY: And I'm not stopping you! (Venomous finger teased the trigger and started to squeeze it) It won't help you though. In fact, it'll release me…

VENOMOUS: (Frowns) Release you?

SHADOWY: Yes…

VENOMOUS: Explain! Now!

SHADOWY: You should know this but I'm happy to indulge. When you tried to create your powers, you inadvertently created me…I'm just your ultra-ego…I'm you're second chance at life.

VENOMOUS: This…this is insane…

SHADOWY: If you die, I will be born. Resurrected. You created another life through your passion of wanting to have powers. Greed. That's all it took. So, go ahead, shoot yourself, and shoot US! But after that…there will be no more "Us", there will be no more of you. Just me. Shadowy Figure.

VENOMOUS: No…

SHADOWY: Yes!

VENOMOUS: Fuck you!

Venomous squeezes the trigger, but his arm jerked and the gun was away from his head, as the laser beam shot through the wall. He tried to move his arm…but he couldn't.

SHADOWY: You're weak! I'm in control now!

VENOMOUS: No! NO! (Hands over his face and screams) NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…

Fink was in her little nest bed, sobbing into the hay. She only wanted to feel loved. She only wanted what KO and his friends had…and that was to be noticed and adored. She just wanted attention. All the presents around here room wasn't enough for that…but she appreciated that Venomous was overworking and was tired. It ain't easy being a bad guy. She sat up, sorry not to pity herself…she dusted the dirt of her fur…just then, she heard a scream.

NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FINK: (Gasps) Boss…? (Jumps out of her nest) BOSS?

She runs out her room and running as fast as she could down the corridor. She slammed open the door to Venomous office.

FINK: BOSS?! I HEARD SCREAMING…and…?

Venomous was just at his desk, writing something down. He seemed to be content with what he was doing, until he noticed Fink, looking worried.

VENOMOUS: What's up, Fink?

FINK: Oh…uh…(Looks around) I…I heard screaming and…(Shrugs)

VENOMOUS: There's no screaming here, Fink. You must be hearing things with those sensitive little ears you have.

FINK: Um…I guess so. But…that was too real to be just "hearing things".

VENOMOUS: Ha, don't worry about it.

FINK: (Frowns) It sounded like you.

VENOMOUS: Fink, don't worry about it!

FINK: In fact, it was definitely you.

VENOMOUS: I said, don't worry about it!

FINK: It sounded like you was in pain…

VENOMOUS: (Puts the pen down) Fink…don't…worry. Just…give it a rest!

FINK: What's going on-

VENOMOUS: (Stands up) SHUT UP!

Fink was taken back, as Venomous stood up and quickly transformed into Shadowy Figure. Fink gasps but was smacked across the face from Shadowy's fist. She fell down hard. Shadowy then picks her up by the neck…he squeezes very tightly, as she starts to choke.

SHADOWY: I should kill you right now!

Shadowy then punches her in the stomach, the pain vibrated through her and she choked even more…she tried to scream but no sound came out…the pain weakened her body as she was almost limp. A tear rolled down her cheek.

SHADOWY: But now, as I look into your weak eyes…I now know you're no longer a threat to me. How can you be? You're just pathetic! I was worried about nothing.

Shadowy then slams Fink hard into the floor. His grasp was gone from her neck and she breathed as much as air as she could, but was difficult as she had to accept the pain that surrounded her.

SHADOWY: Now you listen to me, you little rat shit! If you ever, EVER, get in my way or question me…I will rid of your boss. I'll take over from him…and the last thing you'll ever see is my smile as I rip you in half. Got it? (Fink weakly nods) I SAID, YOU GOT IT?

FINK: (Raspy voice) YES! (Coughs and gasps)

SHADOWY: Good. Now leave me be.

Shadowy kicks Fink while she was on the floor, as she slid towards the door. She whimpered and struggled to get up but made enough effort to quickly get out of the room…leaving Shadowy alone.

Shadowy waited for Fink to leave, when she did…she smiled evilly and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror…but the reflection didn't change. He was now one.

SHADOWY: (To the mirror) You ain't ever coming back, Venomous. I'm you now. HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

…

THE PRESENT.

It was only a few hours since KO and Fink left Mr Gars Hero supply and bodega, hand in hand. They walked for a little while, watching the sunset, which Fink appreciated even more and it had more meaning to it now she was with KO. When it was near dark, she suggested to come back to her place…and KO accepted this offer.

Now…they were both in the shower and near to the end of their love making.

KO pumped Fink with every thrust making her squeal. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. KO held on to her thighs, keeping her close, helping her slightly bounce on his cock. The water from the shower head drenched them both and the steam filled the room…

Fink's ass was pressed against the glass door, squeaking as she was moved up and down. The kissed passionately, gasping and panting before going in for more mouth action. KO grunted and he thrusted faster…and Fink arched her head back as the penetration sent her into ecstasy, KO took this chance to kiss over her neck, as the water ran down their bodies. Fink then screamed, as she cummed, then making KO do the same thing, filling her up with his seed. Fink's body went tense and then leaned forward to embrace KO, as her breast squashed at his chest. Fink slowly unwrapped her legs and put them down. KO held on to her gently, so she wouldn't slip as he knew her legs would be shaking from the amazing sex. They both panted and looked at each other and couldn't resists another kiss from each other, while still standing. Fink took a breather from their wet kiss.

FINK: Oh God~ In the shower this time…

KO: Yeah.

FINK: (Rests her head on his chest) I hope this never ends…I don't want anything to happen to you…

KO: It'll never end, Fink…

FINK: I…I don't know what I'll do without you. I can't imagine…

KO: Then don't. Don't think like that. I'm not going anywhere.

FINK: It's just…it's too good to be true. I got you…and…for the first in a long time, I'm happy. Something always has to come along and ruin it!

KO: Fink, look at me. (She does as he gently strokes her chin) Nothing will ever ruin this. I promise.

Fink smiled and moved her hands over his biceps and muscles, while KO's hands were on her hips and embraced into another kiss…

…

Meanwhile outside…

A black puddle was outside, wetly moving across the dirty floor but it didn't seem to dry up…it just kept moving, like melted metal. It stopped just yards away from Fink's factory. It then slowly formed a figure…with purple eyes.

SHADOWY: 11 years. I'll wait no longer for my revenge. (Looks at his hands, they were slowly dripping but when the droplet hits the ground, it slowly formed back into the figure) I maybe still alive…but…I need a vessel….and who better, than my own flesh and blood. Welcome back, KO. You fool!


	10. Chapter 10

NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing and sexual references. Nothing bad though.

Chapter 10

After their shower sex, KO was drying himself off, sitting on the toilet, with the seat closed of course. As he rubbed his legs dry, he looked up at Fink, who had a towel wrapped around her…that thing looked too tight around her, but she wasn't fazed as she was facing the mirror, brushing her messy wet hair. KO smiled…as he couldn't believe the luck he had, having someone like her in his life. Fink saw KO look at her in the reflection and slyly smiled back and winked at him. KO's life was perfect.

After a while, they both sat on a sofa, so messy that it looked like it was bought from outside a dump…as side from a few coffee stains it was surprisingly comfortable. Fink pressed a button that was fused with the sofa and a screen appeared in front of them. They were about to watch a movie.

FINK: KO…?

KO: Yeah?

FINK: Just changing the subject a little. (Deadpanly) Have you ever done anal to a girl?

KO was taken back by the question and despite what those two had recently done, he was a little embarrassed by the question. Fink just stared at the blank glowing screen, waiting for an answer…but in her head, she was giggling to herself.

KO: Uh…(Blushes) Not…what I know of, no. Why'd you ask?

FINK: (Shrugs) Just curious. (Presses a button to start the movie)

KO: Why…? Have you?

FINK: No.

KO: (Spouts a little) Did you…want to…?

FINK: Not really. I heard it's good but, the idea doesn't really suit with me.

KO: (Confused) Then why did you ask me?

FINK: Like I said, just curious. Besides, I don't think your fella would fit in me.

KO: That's…really random. What a strange question to ask me.

FINK: Just small talk.

KO: That's some small talk.

FINK: Expect more random questions from me in the future.

KO: What, related to sex…?

FINK: (Shrugs and smiles) Probably.

KO: Uh…(Changes the subject) So…what film are we watching?

FINK: Some gory film with a high body count on kills.

KO: Gory…?

FINK: Yeah, it's called Dead Meat.

KO: I see. I don't suppose you've got any comedies, maybe some romances in your collection?

FINK: Romances? Ugh. Boring! To yukky for me.

KO: And gory films aren't?

FINK: I don't do that soppy crap. Except the stuff I do with you, of course~

KO: Gory film it is then.

Fink presses play and the screen goes to black. With suspenseful music playing as the beginning credits started too appeared. KO sits back while Fink tucks into KO's chest, as he puts an arm around her.

…

Meanwhile, in KO's head.

KO and TKO were sitting on some folding chairs. TKO was tucking into some popcorn. Looking through the eye's, like they were a TV screen.

TKO: Wow. That Fink, eh? Man, she's loves a dick ride.

KO: Kinda wish you wouldn't say it like that. It was love, we made love.

TKO: Gotta say, it feels good being inside her…

KO: Would you cut it out. I'm…I'm trying to watch this…uh…film.

TKO: I'm just saying, she's a little minx. Think about it, us the good guy with an evil little devil, like her. Who'd of thought it? We got lucky.

KO: Nothing to do with luck. It's love.

TKO: Meh. I'm your side who just "loves" penetrating her.

KO: (Rubs his eyes) God sake…

TKO: Cheer up, bro. She's ours. That's all that matters.

KO: Yeah. You're right.

As the movie rolled, the film started off with its first kill. A man getting decapitated by a killer wearing cow's meat over his face. KO felt uncomfortable but oddly enough it wasn't the film that was doing…though it probably didn't help much. TKO noticed this, as he took another huge handful gulp of popcorn.

TKO: To gory for ya?

KO: No…

TKO: You know, we can pluck up the courage and tell Fink we don't wanna watch it. I do…but hey, we're making the decision together.

KO: It's not the film.

KILLER (From Movie): I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND PRETEND TO BE YOU!

The killer in the film proceeds to cut the face of a handsome but screaming man.

KILLER (From Movie): I'M IN CONTROL NOW!

KO started to sweat. Again, TKO notices this…KO's foot started to tap the floor.

TKO: Okay. (Puts the popcorn down) What's bothering you?

KO: Nothing…

TKO: So, your tapping feet is normal, is it?

KO: I'm just…going with the rhythms of the music…

TKO: What music? It's just a guy screaming. I know something's bothering you. You taught me that we shouldn't bottle each other's emotions. You're worried, I can tell. But what are you worried about? We've got it good, dude!

KO: Uh…I guess, I'm…just over thinking it, but…

TKO: You want us to do anal?

KO: What?

TKO: You want us to do anal. You want us to fuck Fink up the ass.

KO: What, no! (Small blush) No, no, no! Jesus Christ! I was not thinking that!

TKO: Then I'm out of options on what could be worrying you.

KO: (Sighs) It was something that Fink said earlier…

TKO: Yeah, anal!

KO: (Annoyed) I can't talk to you like this!

TKO: I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Lighten up! Talk to me. What's wrong?

KO: Well. It's about…I dunno, things that could…get in-between us and Fink. We're happy and everything's perfect but…Fink's right…what if someone comes and ruins it for us?

TKO: You really are over thinking it, aren't you?

KO: Just can't help but think what she said. For the first time in my life, I'm happy, we're happy…but scared something might go wrong.

TKO: Look, I get you have doubts, that's just normal. But…at the same time, what can ruin this for us? Fink is the only bad guy around for miles and guess what, we're tapping that!

KO: You could've worded that better but I do see your point…

TKO: So what are you worried about? Relax. Enjoy what we got. I am.

KO: I guess you're right.

TKO: I'm always right.

KO: Yeah, I can't let these negative thoughts bounce in my head. We have got it good, haven't we?

TKO: Fuck yeah!

KO: Thanks, TKO.

TKO: Anytime, ya pansy. Now shut up, the killers about to kill another victim.

KILLER (From Movie): I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW! I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE! I WILL DESTROY YOU LAST, SO YOU CAN SUFFER AND WATCH YOUR LOVED ONES DIE!

TKO: Best. Film. EVER! Fink has good tastes.

KO: (A little uneasy) Yeah…

…

Out of KO's head.

KO watched the film uneasily. He gently pushed Fink off him, to Fink's dismay. KO got up.

FINK: What's up? To gory for ya?

KO: It's not my cup of tea, Fink, but you can watch it. I'm not stopping you.

FINK: I thought we could watch this together…

KO: I'm sorry. I'm gonna go over to Mr Gar and apply for a job there.

FINK: Oh, okay…

KO: I won't be long.

KO leans forward and kisses Fink on the cheek. She kisses back. KO then stroked her cheek and made his way out of the room.

FINK: Hey, KO. (KO turns around) Ask that old man what his office smells like? (She giggles)

KO: (Chuckles awkwardly) You really are bad girl, aren't you?

FINK: (Seductively leans over the sofa's cushions and wiggles her bum a little) Said the one who makes me wet~

KO: (Gulps) Uh, on that note, I'm off.

FINK: Please don't be long…

KO: I won't.

FINK: I love you~

Hearing those words from Fink was a little surprising, though she's said it before, this really was genuine and KO liked it.

KO: I love you too.

Fink blow KO a kiss and KO pretended to "catch" the kiss and rubbed it on his chest, where his heart was. Fink smiled and went back to watching her movie. KO closed the door gently and left.

…

KO had just left the factory. He couldn't believe how old it looked on the outside and yet, on the inside, in some rooms at least, Fink made it her home, it wasn't perfect but it was better than some places he stayed in. KO confidently started walking to the Plaza.

A black liquid puddle appeared and followed him.

It was just a few moments that KO heard some squelching sounds behind…he stopped and quickly turned around, fists at the ready…but nobody was there…except for this puddle he didn't remember seeing or walked by. He lowered his fists.

KO: What is this…?

He was about to get closer…until the puddle started to move. KO backed away. The puddle started to form a figure. KO's fists glowed, ready to fight whatever this thing was. The puddle's form was complete…and KO gasped, the glowing fists died down after losing concentration. He couldn't believe what or who he was seeing?

SHADOWY: Hello, KO!

KO: What the…? Shadowy?

SHADOWY: In the flesh. (Spouts) Sort of.

KO: No…no. This can't be. You…d-died…didn't you?

SHADOWY: Far from it!

KO: Fink…killed you…YOU'RE DEAD!

SHADOWY: Is that how you greet your father, after all these years?

KO clenched his fists and they glowed a bright blue.

KO: YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!

KO swung a fist at Shadowy's face, he punched through the head…but the figure started to laugh as his face formed around KO's fists. The punch made no damage. Shadowy grabbed KO's arm and twisted it, making KO turn his body and fall on his knees.

SHADOWY: I've been waiting for so long for this, KO. So very long!

Shadowy twists KO's arm again and KO screamed in pain.

KO: What…ugh…what are y-you gonna do…? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?

SHADOWY: I need a vessel. And you're just perfect, son.

KO: Ugh! (Tries to move but can't) Why me…?

SHADOWY: Not you. I want TKO!

Shadowy then slowly melts as his liquid body slowly climbs on to KO's flesh.

SHADOWY: You…will be no more. I will enhance the power you have of TKO. I WILL CONTROL YOU! I WILL BE YOU!

KO: NOOO!

SHADOWY: My revenge will be simple! I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE, WITH YOUR OWN FISTS!

KO tries to move but struggles, as Shadowy's liquid form seeps into KO's mouth and flesh. KO gags but is weakened by the strength of the now absorbing liquid. Shadowy disappeared into KO, who fell to his knees…shaking in pain and screams from the top of his lungs.

He then clenches his fists again and closes his eyes, smashing the ground which cracks easily. He then opens his eyes become black with a purple glint in them. He slowly gets up…wobbles at first but stands his ground. He chuckles and then looks at his hands, with glow black with bits of purple statics. Shadowy had control of KO's body.

He turns his head and looks at Fink's factory. He smiles wildly.

SHADKO: (Manic laugh) AhhahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This…is going to be fun!


	11. Chapter 11

NOTES: WARNING! This chapter will contain strong language and upsetting moments of rape! You have been warned! DON'T READ ON IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF!

Chapter 11

It had only been a few minutes since KO left to go to the plaza and already Fink was missing him. She tried watching the film but she kept losing concentration, thinking about his warmth cuddle around her. She never had this much love for anyone before and KO changed that. It made her feel good inside...even though she hated herself for it...but it was definitely love. Fink knew she'd never be a good guy but would try to appreciate that's KO's thing and KO understood her evil ways. You could say, that they both balanced each other out...and Fink was missing that at the moment.

Fink then giggled to herself as she thought about KO's naked body and that huge cock of his...out of all the past people she had sex with, which wasn't many as they didn't really satisfy her in that department, only KO was the one who made her squirt, the pinnacle of a woman's orgasm...with each thrust hitting the G-spot and sending pleasurable spasms all over her body...

The thought of this was getting Fink excited but she didn't want to finish herself off...she'd rather KO was here, doing it for her. Fink calmed her thoughts down and put it at the back of her mind and tried to watch the film.

The movie had a spoilt, bratty teenager running away from the killer.

KILLER (From Movie): I'M COMING FOR YOU! YOU'RE NEXT!

Fink cheered for the bad guy of course and seeing the good guys being killed off, though some of them pretty much deserved it, really cheered her up. She hated that good guys always won...not just because she's a bad guy but because she's been in that position before, and it felt horrible losing. It was always the good guys winning...

The bratty teenager was lost in the woods, looking around and panicking. The killer was nowhere to be seen.

FINK: Heehee. Turn around and meet your fate!

The bratty blonde cliché turned around and then the camera zoomed into the killers face, his eyes wide and looking down at his obvious victim. The girl screamed as the killer raised his machete and brought the blade down into the girls head with a wetly thud. The screaming quickly stopped and Fink rolled around laughing.

FINK: Haha!

KILLER (From Movie): You're dead meat, bitch!

FINK: (Sighs oddly happily) Why can't good guys go down this easy...?

VOICE: I do go down...(This startled Fink who fell off the sofa)...on you, at least.

Fink got up quickly, her heart racing...but it slowed down when she realized who it was and gasped with relieve.

FINK: Shit! Your scared me, KO.

KO was leaning on the door frame, with his arms folded. He had an odd smile across his face.

KO: I didn't think you could scare that easily, Fink.

FINK: Well, I didn't hear you come in and-...(Puzzled) Hang on, weren't you on your way to Gars?

KO: Oh. I've...already been.

FINK: You've already been?

KO: (Slowly walks around the room and looking around) Yeah.

FINK: Uh. Have you? That would've been extremely quick, if you did.

KO: Well, I did.

FINK: In fact, that's impossible.

KO: Is it...? (Now walks over to her security console)

FINK: It's literally a ten minute walk to the plaza. You were only gone for less than 2 to 3 minutes. Even in turbo, you couldn't have made that.

KO: (Picks up a disc that read "Me and KO x") Oh...?

FINK: Then add time speaking to Gar and then coming back here. It doesn't make sense. You're lying.

KO: (Still holding the disc) And you haven't...?

FINK: What...?

FINK, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! IT'S NOT ME, IT'S SHADOWY!

KO puts the disc in the console. The multiple screens start going static.

KO: You've lied before, Fink. You're a lying little rat shit!

FINK: (Frowns angrily) The fuck, KO? What is this? I...I said I was sorry about that and-

KO: (Interrupts) And that you're nothing but a whore!

Fink couldn't believe what she was hearing. KO seemed to be out of character but nothing seemed to be different, except for his aggressive attitude. KO presses play...and the static disappears as two figures appear on the multiple screens, a corner bird's eye view of two figures having sex. It was obviously KO and Fink...with Fink being on top. KO looked at the screen vigorously.

KO: You recorded this...?

FINK: What? I...I told you about this. You...(Blushes)...wanted to keep a copy...

KO: Dirty whore!

FINK: (A little hurt) KO...what's wrong with you? Why are you saying these things?

FINK, GET OUT OF THERE!

KO: 11 years...is such a long time...

FINK: What are you talking about?

KO: 11 years, not able to touch a woman...

FINK, FOR GOD SAKE! IT'S NOT ME! SURELY YOU KNOW THIS!

FINK: Why are you acting weird...?

KO: I can't wait to fuck you, whore!

FINK: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU BEING...MEAN?

KO: THINK ABOUT IT, FINK!

Before Fink could respond, KO ran at Fink at super sonic speed and shoulder barged Fink in the chest, pushing her off her feet and slamming into the wall. Fink whimpered as she fell onto the ground. KO's eyes glowed red and he smiled. Fink was on her hands and knees. KO walked towards her.

KO: Little dirty whore!

FINK: (Close to tears) W-What's wrong with you…?

KO grabbed her at the back of her neck and lifted her up. She then clenched her fists and took a swipe but KO caught her fist…she gasped as he squeezed her hand, she screamed and pulled her hand back…this gave KO an opening and punched Fink in the stomach repeatedly, it felt like a thousand punches in so many seconds. Fink moaned as pain surrounded her…and then KO slapped her so hard across the face, it made her spin and fall on the ground hard. Fink couldn't move but shake, the impact of the punches still feeling its effects on her…she then started to cry, as tears finally made their way out of her.

FINK: You're…h-hurting me…

KO: Oh, I'm gonna do much more than that!

…

Inside KO's head.

KO and TKO were trapped in black liquid like cages. KO had his hands on the bars, shaking to them to try and break free, while shouting at the vision they were seeing…the vision of Fink getting hurt. TKO was trying to punch the bars but it was no use, it didn't make any difference nor damage. Shadowy was standing in front of them, his back to them, looking through the eyes of KO, the body he was controlling.

SHADOWY: My, how she has grown!

KO: LEAVE HER ALONE! (Trying to call to Fink) FINK, GET OUT OF THERE!

SHADOWY: You stupid, boy. She can't hear you.

From the eye vision, Fink was being kicked.

KO: STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER!

SHADOWY: (Turns around and looks at KO) And why should I?

KO: (Teary) JUST…just look at her…

SHADOWY: (He does and then back to KO) All I see is a useless creature and nothing more!

KO: Why are you doing this?

SHADOWY: This is my revenge, KO. 11 YEARS! 11 years I had to wait. 11 years being a puddle. Well, not anymore! I will kill Fink from your fists and the best part is…she thinks it's you. (Laughs) Her last moments will be pain created from you!

KO: No, please…just…leave her alone…

SHADOWY: Aren't you forgetting that she killed me? Almost destroyed me! Do you really think I'll just let that slide?

KO: Please don't…hurt her…

SHADOWY: (Disgusted) I can't believe you love her. A good guy with an evil whore.

KO: DON'T CALL HER THAT!

SHADOWY: WELL, SHE IS! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON SHE'S FUCKED!

KO: (Breathes heavily) She…loves me…

SHADOWY: Aw, how cute.

KO: Please, just…let her go. It's me you want! TAKE ME!

SHADOWY: You? (Laughs again) You think I want…you? Oh dear boy, you are truly mistaken. It's not you I want…it's him. (Points at TKO)

TKO: Me…?

SHADOWY: Yes, TKO. You!

TKO: Why me…?

SHADOWY: Because you are the power I need. You are a turbo! I need you!

TKO: Huh. I'm not for sale!

SHADOWY: Aren't you sick at being second fiddle?

TKO: Huh…?

SHADOWY: Aren't you sick of being stuck here. Only come out when wanted…and how often does that happen, hmm? Not a lot, I assume.

KO: Don't listen to him, TKO!

SHADOWY: (Still at TKO) You are not appreciated! You are the scum of his emotions!

KO: That's not true! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!

Shadowy grits his teeth and forms an electric current around his hand.

SHADOWY: BE QUITE, BOY!

Shadowy shoots the beam at KO's cage, which carries a volt around the cage and shocks KO. KO screams as the current travels around him.

TKO: STOP IT! (Shadowy does. KO slumps inside his cage) You just want me, huh?

SHADOWY: Yes. Think about it. Together, with our powers combined, we can do anything! We can create a new world! Rid of the weak and grow the strong! And best of all…you won't be coped up in this pathetic mind…you will be flesh. A stronger KO…a turbo KO. TKO, is what our new world needs! Join me.

TKO looks at KO…who was just picking himself up but still weak. He then looks back at Shadowy, who was waiting for a response.

TKO: So…I won't be…trapped in here…?

SHADOWY: No!

TKO: And…I'll be…able to control the body…forever…?

SHADOWY: (A little hesitant)…yes…

TKO: What if I decline your offer?

Shadowy just smiles and turns around. He then controls the body of KO and stamps on Fink's chest. She screams in pain, coughing up blood. Then from the eye view, they can see that KO was strangling Fink…her eyes wide and tears pushed out of her eyes. Shadowy didn't say anything…but turned his head slightly at TKO…who seemed unfazed. But as the choking went on, TKO started to shake and sweat…he saw Fink's suffering…he then closed his eyes and caved in.

TKO: OKAY! STOP IT! Stop it! Don't hurt her anymore…

The strangling stops, as Fink quickly coughs and takes in air.

SHADOWY: Then we have a deal? (TKO looked at the floor, he was annoyed there was no way out of this. Shadowy was losing patients because of no response) DO WE HAVE A DEAL?

TKO: YES! Yes…we have a …deal…

KO: N-No…(Slowly pushes himself up)

The cage around TKO disappears and he was free. Shadowy walks towards him.

KO: TKO…y-you…you can't do this…

TKO: I had to, KO. He was hurting Fink.

KO: No..n-no…he's gonna…(To weak to finish his sentence)

TKO: It's the only way to keep her alive.

Shadowy and TKO are face to face. TKO slowly extends his hand for a hand shake.

TKO: No harm comes to Fink, okay! Do you promise?

Shadowy looks at TKO's hand and he smiles, he to extended his hand.

SHADOWY: I promise…(Clasps TKO's hand)…to harm her!

TKO: What?

SHADOWY: I led!

Just then, TKO started to melt, he screamed as he was slowly being absorbed into Shadowy. The power of Turbo slowly sucking inside him.

KO: NOOO!

TKO turned around to look at KO, he knew he had made a mistake, he tried to scream out KO's name but the sound was disoriented like a broken tape recorder as his face melted like wax and his eyes rolled back into his head…TKO becoming a liquid and attaching it's self onto Shadowy, which eventually formed into him. KO rattled his cage but it was no use! Shadowy laughed…his hands glowed purple and his eyes now red as lava.

SHADOWY: Now you watch as I have fun with your little rat!

…

Fink started to cry and KO's eyes glowed red…it was at this point that her fears had come true, this wasn't the KO she knew and loved. As KO's body slowly transformed in Shadowy. Fink gasped.

SHADOWY: Hello, Fink!

FINK: No…n-no…

SHADOWY: My, how the tables have turned!

FINK: What have you done with KO?

SHADOWY: Oh, he's still here. (Taps his head) I'm his physical self now! I have KO's body but now I can transform.

FINK: NO! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, YOU BASTARD!

SHADOWY: Is that how you TALK TO YOUR BOSS?

Shadowy then picks up Fink and chucks her across the room, smashing against the wall. Fink falls hard on the ground…but she slowly rolls to her front and tries to push herself up.

FINK: You're…not…my boss. My boss died 11 years ago…

SHADOWY: How disappointing that you would think that!

Fink stands up, Shadowy then runs over to her, he swings a punch, which she quickly blocks but Shadowy is even faster and punches her across the face. He then grabs the back of her head, and slams it against wall…her nose starts to drip blood…she then lifts her up and slams her on the floor, so hard it makes a imprint on the floor.

SHADOWY: So weak! I'm not even using the full extent of my powers! You've learnt nothing while I was gone. PATHETIC!

Fink spat more blood out but Shadowy didn't give her enough time to react as he grabbed her tail and yank it hard, then dragging her to her room. Fink yelp. She tried to grab hold of anything that would stop Shadowy pulling but he growled in anger and stamped on her…she cried in pain.

Pulling Fink was a lot easier now as he entered her bedroom. Shadowy picked her up and chucked her on the bed, yanking her tail in the process. Fink tried to get away but Shadowy jumped on the bed and held her hands down.

SHADOWY: I'm going to show you who's boss, you little whore!

His eyes glowed, as purple chains appeared held down her hands. Fink screamed.

SHADOWY: Screaming won't help. No one can hear you…

Shadowy then slid his hand down her legs and slowly up her dress.

FINK: NO! NOOOO!

Fink lashed out her legs, kicking Shadowy in the face, his face moved to the right from the impact but apart from that, it didn't do much damage. Shadowy elbowed Fink in the chest…thus causing her to spit more blood out from her mouth. She was weakened. Shadowy opened her legs, spreading them…and pulling her panties off.

SHADOWY: Now you're grown up, I'll show you what a real man can do.

Shadowy unzipped his fly…Fink whimpered, trying to get out of her chains and then Shadowy slapped her and then forced himself inside her…Fink screamed, this really hurt her.

FINK: Ow! (Another thrust) N-No…(Thrust) Oww…

SHADOWY: Do you feel that? Do you feel that, you little whore!

Fink's tears rolled down her cheek, as she felt the pain inside her, each thrust was worse than before. Fink cried…

SHADOWY: Only whores cry!

Shadowy then leaned closer…Fink gritted her teeth…as he got closer, she head butted him. He moaned, as he sat up…Fink then pushed him, so he'd exit her…and wrapped her legs around his neck. There was a glorb jar near her bed…she gritted her teeth again, and used all her strength to break one of the chains, this cut her hand doing so…she then grabbed the jar and smashed it over Shadowy's head…the glass shattered and some shards got stuck in the skin…some glorbs rolled around on the bed. Shadowy started to choke…but his eyes started to glow a deep red. Fink then quickly grab a couple of glorbs, one put in her pocket and the other shoved in her collar. The blast of power then pushed Shadowy off the bed, after being released from Fink's legs as she transformed. Turbo Fink.

Her hair turned more messy than usual. Her gloves and boots turned purplish black and lavender spike bracelets and collar appear on her…and her eyelids started turning dark indigo, her hair more wild and flowing. She started to float as purple fire surrounded her…and her eyes glowed purple.

Shadowy quickly got up…he chuckled at the sight of her.

FINK: What you did…w-was unforgivable. How dare you? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?

SHADOWY: I bet you like it. You caused pain onto others in the past, I bet you loved that feeling inside you!

FINK: SHUT UP!

SHADOWY: (Dark fire glows around him) Come at me, Traitor!

Fink doesn't hesitate as she flies towards Shadowy. They clash, as they grabbed each other's hands, gripping them tightly. Fink growled and Shadowy just chuckled. Fink then span, kicking Shadowy in the chin, as she summersaulted out of the grasp. Shadowy was pushed back. Fink lashed out with a few punches, her gloves glowing, but she missed as Shadowy ducks and dodges…he then grabs her arm, spins her around and chucks her against the wall…his throw so strong, she smashed through the wall…and falling out of her room, into the massive empty part of the rusted factory. She hit the floor hard but quickly got up. Shadowy punched the wall that had Fink's body imprinted, making it bigger for him to fit through. Fink looked up as Shadowy looked down at her. Fink clapped her hands together, to make a purple ball…she chucked it like a baseball…but Shadowy just simply slapped it out of the way. This frustrated Fink even more.

SHADOWY: Might I remind you, that every time you hurt me…your hurting your dear KO.

Fink then gasped. Shadowy laughed again.

SHADOWY: You remember what you did to me and Venomous all those years ago, don't you? (Fink listened but clenched her fists anyway) You killed Venomous…but not me! The same will happen here, if you kill me…you only kill KO and I will live on.

FINK: No…

SHADOWY: Oh yes. So go ahead. Kill the one you love. You don't deserve him! You're just a rat! A disgusting filthy animal!

Fink closed her eyes and screamed the roof down in frustration. Then, without warning…her powers faded. Fink looked at her hands and shook her head.

FINK: No, not now…

SHADOWY: Ha. One glorb wasn't going to be enough. (Sighs) I've had enough of you now! I will complete my revenge on you.

Shadowy then powered up his hands and shot a huge beam into the roof of the factory, it exploded and the heavy rusted rubble was pulled by the gravity and about to land on Fink.

FINK: SHIT!

Fink went into her pocket.

The rusted roof rubble landed on her, as it kept piling on top of her. Shadowy laughed evilly. Shadowy spoke, knowing that KO was watching from the mind.

SHADOWY: Your disgusting rat, is dead and now living in hell.

NOOOOOO! FINK! OH GOD NOOOO!

SHADOWY: No competition.

Shadowy then levitated and flew out of the gaping hole he had made on the roof of the factory. He floated until he was above the factory. He then created a huge black ball, with lighting strikes around it and chucked it at the factory…the impact exploded, destroying everything, as a huge mushroom like cloud bellowed into the sky. No one…could survive that.

Shadowy patted his hands together and turned to look at the plaza from his amazing view. He then gently lowered himself and touched the ground and slowly transformed into KO.

SHADOWY: Are you listening, KO. I'll transform into you…and kill your friends. The fun…isn't over yet!

NOTES: End of chapter. Next chapter: Sometime next week...

The rubble glowed purple.


	12. Chapter 12

NOTES: This chapter will contain lots of strong language. You shouldn't be surprised by this, to be fair.

Chapter 12

Shadowy controlled KO's body no problem. He quickly transformed into KO, nothing but a smile on his face. His eyes glowed red but disappeared into his normal irises. KO slowly started to walk...to his next destination: The Plaza.

...

In the mind of KO.

KO was still in his cage, sitting in a fetal position. His legs hunched up and his head bowed into his hands. He was crying as he saw his love crushed to death by the heavy rusted roof of Fink's factory. The worst thing was...that he could do nothing to prevent Fink's death, he was helpless...

Shadowy then appeared from the floor, his hands behind his back and the grey hood, almost covering his face. He chuckled at KO, showing no remorse of his actions. KO looked up, his eyes flooded with tears and his cheeks showing a line where his crying droplets flowed. He then gritted his teeth, grabbing the bars and shaking them violently.

KO: YOU BASTARD! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

SHADOWY: Why are you upset, KO? You shouldn't be upset. You should be thankful.

KO: What? Thankful...? THANKFUL?

SHADOWY: (Nods) Yes. You should be thankful that she had a quick death. She didn't suffer.

KO: Suffer? You fucking bastard! YOU RAPED HER! YOU FUCKING RAPED HER, YOU FUCKING COWARD!

SHADOWY: (Chuckles) She loved every minute of it!

KO: You...hurt her...! Then...k-killed her. How could you do that to her?

SHADOWY: How? HOW? You make it sound like it was my fault! She was a whore. She should be lucky she didn't die of a whore's death. I would've ripped her jaw off and make her drink my after sex piss! Had she not intervened...

KO: SICK BASTARD!

SHADOWY: ARE YOU FORGETTING WHAT SHE DID ME? (Calms down) Are you forgetting what she did to your father?

KO: She...she did what she had too. She thought killing Venomous would kill you...

SHADOWY: Oh, how wrong she was. I'm very much...here!

KO rattles his cage and squeezes the bars tighter in frustration. Shadowy just watches KO with slight pity, if a little entertained seeing this young man struggle.

SHADOWY: She wasn't right for you, KO. You two were not meant for each other. It's disgusting. She should've carried on my work...and instead, she plays video games...and then falls in...(Shudders)... love...with you. She was no bad guy...she was a waste of space!

KO: DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!

SHADOWY: YOU WERE JUST A FAZE, BOY! A LITTLE SIDE FUCK AND THEN...she'd let you go for another...like the whore she is...

KO: (Looks down) No...no. She...loved me...

SHADOWY: Ugh!

KO: And I loved her...and you TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!

SHADOWY: SHE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! I was this close, KO. (Circles his fingers with a little space) THIS CLOSE...to creating a new world. Until you two came along...and she killed my vessel. I took nothing from you, boy...because she was never yours to have!

KO: I...I...I'll kill you...

SHADOWY: You what, KO? (Mocks an eavesdrop) Say that again.

KO: I'll kill you!

SHADOWY: I don't think revenge is your thing.

KO: I'll...kill you what you did to the only person that kept me happy...

SHADOWY: That's crap, KO, and you know it. You have only fucked her a few times...you wasn't married or been with her for long. It was lust.

KO: No...

SHADOWY: STOP LYING TO YOURSELF! SHE WAS A LITTLE WHORE!

KO: NO!

SHADOWY: AND YOU WAS JUST A SIDE FUCK!

KO: NOO!

Just then, KO punched through the cage, which exploded and bits of the cage just dissolved into smoke. KO was surrounded by blue fire, his eyes glowed a firece blue, his fist surrounded with blue flames and his teeth gritted.

SHADOWY: Hit a nerve, did I?

KO: I'll avenge Fink!

SHADOWY: Will you now? Very well. (Points at KO) Have the first move!

KO accepted that offer and ran at Shadowy, he then jumped, pulled his arm back and swung for a punch...but Shadowy just simply, moved to the side ad KO missed. Shadowy laughed...KO floated and turned to punch again, but Shadowy again just moved to the side. KO kept repeating his thousand punch move but Shadowy, ducked, moved, side stepped and dodged everything that KO was throwing at him. KO tried to kick Shadowy but his foot was grabbed...and Shadowy lifted him, then swung him down, like an axe hitting a log of wood, into the ground. KO's face planted into the floor...he moaned in pain, even if this was just in his mind, it still hurt.

SHADOWY: Try again.

KO's arms started to shake as he tried to push himself up.

SHADOWY: You're taking to long, boy!

KO gritted his teeth angrily, he quickly pushed his body up, doing a hand stand and wrapped his legs around Shadowy's neck, he tightened the grip...but Shadowy seemed unfazed by this and just side-smiled, showing off his fanged teeth. KO then used his legs to pull himself up, quickly grabbing Shadowy's shoulders, then they both rolled up and summersaulted, levitating in the air...they spinned at sonic speed and KO chucked Shadowy towards the ground...but Shadowy landed on his feet with ease, like a superhero landing. KO was still in the air...he gasped as Shadowy was unscaved. Shadowy laughed...as he produced a black lighting ball and chucked it at KO...KO crossed his arms together to protect himself from the impact, the ball blasted into him and exploded...KO came crashing down to the ground. He whimpered in pain. Shadowy just laughed...his hands behind his back.

SHADOWY: Pathetic. Just like Fink, I haven't even used the extent of my powers...and why should I? You're weak!

KO clenched his fists again and smashed the ground, he floated up and fists at the ready...but Shadowy wasn't there. KO looked around, confused and annoyed...just then, Shadowy appeared behind him, and kicked on the back of the leg, making KO fall to his knees. Shadowy then grabbed KO's arm and twisted it behind his back, bending his forward. KO grunted in pain...and Shadowy leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

SHADOWY: Even with the loss of your whore, it's not enough to beat me. Even with nothing to lose, you're weak. (Twists KO's arm even more) Fight, KO! Show me you can fight!

KO tried, the veins in his head filling through the frustration and strength...but it wasn't enough. Shadowy was to strong. KO tried to move but he couldn't. He screamed but again, he couldn't gather enough strength to get out of Shadowy's grasp.

SHADOWY: So...disappointing. And to think, that you're my son!

KO: (Struggles and sweats) I'm...n-not your son! You're not my...f-father!

SHADOWY: You're right. No son of mine would be a weak little prick!

KO managed to slightly move, pushing upwards through that comment but Shadowy pushed him down even more and punched KO at the back of the head, knocking him down. Shadowy stood up and tutted at the weak man in front of him. He walked away...and a cage formed around KO. KO lifted his head, his vision was a little dazed...but could tell he was back in his prison...he could just make out Shadowy's figure, staring at the eye vision.

SHADOWY: Now watch me kill your friends...as you!

KO drew more tears from his eyes...feeling helpless again.

...

All the action in KO's head had given time for him to reach his destination. He stood and looked at the building in front of him...Gar's bodega shop. Dark clouds started to appear over the shop. Darkness was about to rise and destroy.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTES: Okay, okay. I had time to do another chapter. This chapter will contain swearing and violence.

Chapter 13

KO stared at the shop. The automatic doors opened and a couple of people were leaving the shop with bags in their hands. KO smiled…and slowly walked towards the doors.

…

Enid was leaning back into her seat with her legs on the counter. Rad was mopping the floor and Mr Gar was in his office, still trying to get rid of that "funny" smell. Rad dunked the mop in the bucket and started to wipe the floor.

RAD: Why am I doing this? It's supposed to be your turn to mop the floor!

ENID: Why would I do it, when your soooo good at it yourself, Rad.

RAD: What…?

ENID: I hear you're the best mop cleaner in the state. (Clicks her fingers) No, planet! You're the best mopper on the planet.

RAD: The best, huh? (A little smug) Yeah, I guess I am, aren't I?

ENID: You know it, Rad! (Whispers) Idiot.

RAD: What's that?

ENID: Nothing. Just carry on mopping, champ!

RAD: Good to know my skills haven't gone unnoticed.

Enid smirks to herself, she knew it was easy to fool Rad about the mopping, since she hates the job herself. She got comfortable on her seat and sighed happily, knowing the shop was going to close soon. Just then, the automatic doors dinged…and Enid's mood dropped to annoyance.

ENID: Ugh. Last minute customers are the worst. (Leans forward and see's it's only KO) Oh, hey, KO!

KO: Hello…uh, Edna…

ENID: Huh?

KO: Uh, I mean…Enid. Hello…Enid.

ENID: You feeling okay, KO?

KO: I'm good. In fact, I feel like taking over the world.

ENID: Wow, someone's confident today.

RAD: Hee. Yeah, I bet a certain little rat cheered him up!

KO growled at that name…but tried to stay in character. Since Enid and Rad couldn't tell it was Shadowy that was controlling KO's body.

KO: Is…Mr Gar in?

ENID: Yeah, he's in his office.

RAD: What'd you need him for?

ENID: Uh, so KO can get his job back. Idiot!

KO: Hmm. Something like that.

KO then walked over to Gar's office door, it was closed.

ENID: Best knock on his door, buddy. He's still clearing that mess that you and Fink did.

KO: Oh. Like this?

Just then, KO punched the door which ripped off its hinges and went flying inwards into the room. It smashed in the desk, where Gar was standing. The noise startled him and gasped at the gaping hole where he door was.

ENID: What the?

RAD: The hell, bro?

MR GAR: What in the world? (See's KO) KO…? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

KO: Your resignation!

KO then span around and shot a black fireball towards Gar, the action was too quick for Gar to react or defend himself and it smashed into him, crashing him against the wall. Enid jumped from her counter and Rad was ready to use the mop as a weapon. Gar groaned until he passed out cold. KO laughed.

ENID: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KO?

KO: What does it look like?

ENID: Have you gone mad?

KO: We all go a little mad sometimes.

Without warning, KO blasted another dark fireball towards, Enid but she quickly disappeared, leaving a piece of log behind. The fireball exploded into some shelves, creating a huge pile of mess.

RAD: I just…MOPPED THAT, BRO!

Rad span the mop, treating it like a Bo stick. He showed off some fancy tricks with it, before lashing out at KO, who quite simply dodged every move…and each miss infuriated Rad even more and thus losing concentration…Rad, swung the stick but KO caught it and then lifted Rad with the stick, swung him in the air and brought back down to earth with a slam to the hard tiled ground. Rad whimpered in pain. KO was about to stamp on his chest…but then he was rugby tackled to the ground. Enid had then pinned him to the ground.

ENID: What are you doing, KO? What the fuck is all this?

KO: The start of my revenge!

KO then kicked Enid off with some force, making her hit the ceiling and land hard on the floor. Enid felt the pain rush through her body…as her chest throbbed. Rad was slowly getting up…but KO kicked him in the face, not giving him a chance. This knocked Rad out cold. Enid gritted her teeth…and started to power up her legs. KO noticed this and just chuckled. Enid had pushed herself up…

KO: Go ahead, bitch! Try your luck!

ENID: (Leg on fire from her power) Don't make me do this, KO!

KO: I want you to do it!

ENID: What is wrong with you? This isn't you!

KO: Don't you recognize me! Of course it's me. I just feel like…killing everyone, that's all!

ENID: Why?

KO: Why not?

ENID: You're not KO! KO wouldn't do this! He wouldn't hurt his friends.

KO: Maybe, I've changed.

Enid's leg was at full power and ready to be released.

ENID: Don't make me hurt you! I will, I swear!

KO: Then…HURT ME, YOU USELESS BITCH!

Enid screamed, not wanting to use her power on her friend, but that encouragement left her with no choice. It didn't matter who was trying to destroy the plaza…that person, whoever it was, had to be stopped. Enid knew this was her friend…but KO wasn't himself, not even as TKO. Enid jumped in the air and span around, kicking her leg out and producing a couple of fireballs, which headed straight to KO. KO smirked again, as he jumped and flipped backwards, dodging the first fireball and the second one, he just simply grabbed. Enid gasped…as KO absorbed the fireball into his own flesh and replacing it with a bigger, darker fireball. He to spun and chucked the fireball at Enid, who had no time to dodge the supersonic speed of the ball and smacked into her, lifting her off the feet and crashing into the counter. KO laughed the house down, his evil echoed laughed spread around the store. He was about to finish off the gang, his fists glowed and was ready to destroy the plaza with the gang still in it…until the automatic doors opened. He turned to see who it was…and smiled evilly. Carol ran in.

CAROL: What's going on here? I could hear explosions and…and…? What the…? (See's KO) KO?

KO: Carol. My, my. You haven't changed a bit.

CAROL: Did you do all of this?

KO: Yep.

CAROL: Why? I didn't bring you up like this? Stop this now!

KO: Why should I?

CAROL: Can't you see you're hurting your friends?!

KO: I don't care. I want them to hurt. I want them to die hurting!

CAROL: What is wrong with you?

KO lowered his fighting stance and slowly walked towards Carol, who obviously couldn't tell it was Shadowy controlling KO. KO began to fake cry.

KO: Help me…

CAROL: Why are you doing this?

KO: I…I don't know. I've…g-got a lot of anger in me…

MOM! PLEASE GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S NOT ME! OH GOD, DON'T HURT HER!

CAROL: I thought you channelled your anger…

KO: I'm…l-losing control…

CAROL: KO…

KO: Mom. I need help…(Hugs Carol) Help me…

CAROL: (Hugs KO back) I'll help you, KO, my son. But this…this isn't the way to…release your anger. You've hurt your friends…

KO: (Sobs into Carol's chest) I…I know. And…I'm about to hurt you…

CAROL: What?

KO was too quick, but produced a broken-like dagger with his dark powers and stabbed Carol in the stomach. She gagged, as she could feel the cold blade rip into her…and blood started to trickle out of the deep cut.

KO: Goodnight, Carol.

CAROL: K-Koooo…

KO: Die!

NOOOOOOOOOO! MOM!

KO: (To himself) I wasn't lying, was I, KO? (Carol slumps to the floor, letting go of the embrace) I said, I will kill those who you love. Do you believe me now?

KO walks away from his bleeding mom, the blood now starting to gush out. Carol tried to hold tight on the wound but the loss of blood was draining from her…

Mr GAR: CAROL?!

Mr Gar runs to the dying Carol, he picks her up gently behind the head…her head now resting on his lad as he also held her hand. He looked at KO angrily, with his dripping from his glasses.

MR GAR: YOU MONSTER! THIS WAS YOUR MOTHER!

Rad and Enid were slowly coming around, they were both dazed but still shocked to see what was happening, as they could see Carol bleeding to death in Mr Gars arms…and KO showed no remorse.

KO: Has it occurred to you fools, that I am not KO!

Suddenly, KO's face started to change, as the flesh became more darker and greyer…the body hadn't changed but now there was the head of Shadowy.

SHADOWY: KO is mine!

RAD: What the…fuck…?

ENID: You're dead…? You're supposed to be dead!

SHADOWY: Hee. You'd be surprised how often I've heard that!

ENID: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KO?

SHADOWY: He's here with us. (Taps his head) But under my control now.

ENID: YOU BASTARD!

SHADOWY: Man, a lot of people fucking swear a lot, don't they?

MR GAR: I'll kill you!

SHADOWY: Go head! See what happens! Then you can say goodbye to KO!

ENID: What do you mean?

SHADOWY: If you kill me. You'll kill KO! But…I will actually live on.

RAD: We'll stop you!

SHADOWY: You're not even doing a good job of that! Now, I'm tired of this. You are not worthy to defeat me…so I will make KO watch you die!

Enid and Rad got up but Shadowy's eyes glowed red and chains appeared around Enid and Rad's hands and neck which pulled them down on their knees. They struggled and couldn't move. Mr Gar was about to stand up but Shadowy just stuck out his hand…and Gar went flying into some shelves that hadn't already got damaged. The stock of cans, fell on top of him, covering him in a pile. Enid and Rad kept trying to break free but even with their strength, it was no use. Shadowy then formed back as KO and raised his hands, powering them up.

SHADOWY: And now…to kill you all! (The roof was starting to crumble) and after that, I'll kill many more…until I have rid of the weak! AND NO ONE CAN FUCKING STOP ME!

As if on cue, he was whacked across the head, with a metal object. He fell to the floor, moaning in pain. He rubbed his face and looked up to who was staring down at him.

SHADOWY: What the…? No! FINK?

FINK: In the flesh!

SHADOWY: (Frowns) But…but I saw you die…?

FINK: Ya didn't stay to check for a body, did ya?

Shadowy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Fink's hair was a darker green but longer than usual. Her neck had a collar but this time with spikes on it, the top of her lab coat was half cut, showing off her cleavage and was wearing a grey punk leather jack over it, the bottom half was exposed up to her shorts. She appeared to be wearing some ripped pink jean shorts, with a metal belt and her boots were purple, with metal coverings. Her eyes had eye liner and was also wearing some huge metal gloves, with one of them having three sharp blades at the end of them.

SHADOWY: How did you survive…?

FINK: By a last minute decision!

…

Going back about 30 minutes ago.

Shadowy powered up his hands and shot a huge beam into the roof of the factory, it exploded and the heavy rusted rubble was pulled by the gravity and about to land on Fink.

FINK: SHIT!

Fink went into her pocket…and pulled out a glorb. No time to put it in the collar…so she swallowed it. Her eyes glowed white and her uniform was changing…then the rubble hit her…she was pushed down, but her transformation was just beginning. The glorb protected her…she was unharmed and the heavy rusted metal was nothing but feathers to her.

Shadowy by this point had left to go to the plaza.

Fink then jumped out of the rubble, levitating over it and loving her new look.

METAL FINK

…..

Present time.

SHADOWY: God damn it! I'm gonna finish you off once and for all. You think your slutty look is going to save you?

FINK: It already did!

The chains then vanished from Enid and Rad. As Shadowy wanted to concentrate on Fink. They both gasps as the weight was taken off them.

FINK: Enid, Rad. Get everyone out of here! He's mine!

Enid and Rad nodded, as they both went to grab Carol and Mr Gar. Fink and Shadowy just stared at each other, like a suspense in the Wild West.

FINK: Now, get out of my boyfriend's body!

SHADOWY: (Smirks) Boyfriend? Is that what he is now? (Smirks again) Never! You disgusting rat! Just remember, any harm done to me is put upon KO. You can't win this.

Shadowy was right…but Fink had to find a way. They both got into their starting fight positions.


	14. Chapter 14: The Real End

NOTES: Well, shit. Another chapter and here was me thinking I wouldn't have time until sometime next week. Well, it's done. The last chapter. So…here we go!

This chapter will contain swearing and a sex scene.

Chapter 14

Fink and KO, as known as, at the moment, Shadowy, were staring at each other, both in their fighting stances. Fink growled at Shadowy, while he just simply smirked.

…

Inside KO's head.

KO was stilled bound to his cage, but some optimism came to him as he saw Fink. But Shadowy, with his hands behind his back and his back towards KO, didn't seemed fazed by this.

KO: Ha. Fink is gonna kick your ass.

SHADOWY: Maybe it shouldn't be my ass you should be worried about. If she defeats me, you'll die.

KO: Fink will find a way.

SHADOWY: Huh. As if.

KO: You won't win this.

SHADOWY: I'll always win, KO. Now, watch me finish this rat once and for all!

…

Fink clenches her fists.

FINK: One way or another, you'll be stopped!

SHADOWY: No, Fink. It'll be you who will be stopped…and then die!

FINK: Just like last time? When you thought you killed me.

SHADOWY: Mistakes can be corrected.

FINK: Yes. You're right!

Fink then charged at KO, she stuck out her hand, holding the claw blades but Shadowy dodged, as Fink swiped at him, though trying not to do to much damage…but this didn't matter as Shadowy moved to the right, as Fink went passed him and he kicked her in the back…she fell down, on her hands and knees.

SHADOWY: (Sighs) Even with your new power, you're useless!

Fink frowned, and her tail whipped him across his face, causing a cut…she then used her tail to wrap around one of his legs and pulled him, back slamming the ground, she used this chance to jump on top of him…and punched him with her metal glove, this did this several times, his head twisting to each side of the impact. He quickly smiled at her, as he punched her in the chest, and kicked her off. Fink groaned in pain. Shadowy stood up, the little trickle of blood sucking into his cut and repairing his flesh. Fink eased passed her pain as she created a white ball of power…she chucked it in the air, span around and whacked it with her huge clawed glove. Shadowy crossed his arms to defend himself but the powerful ball was to much as he was pushed off his feet from the impact. The dust cloud filling the area where Shadowy stood…just then purple beams came shooting from the dust cloud. Fink ducked the first beam but the second one hit her, sending her to some shelves, as the products smashed from her body impact. Fink was once again on her knees.

SHADOWY: Hungry, bitch?

Shadowy clasped his hands together and made food products from tins levitate, and from his control, pointed at Fink…as the tins headed straight to Fink like bullets. Fink dodged and kicked one out the way. More tins headed for her…she then swiped some tins with her metal claw blade, cutting them up like butter and making a huge mess. Shadowy kept using the same power, as it seemed he had a unlimited supply of metal tins…Fink kept hitting them, eventually doing another spin kick to one, which aimed at Shadowy. He gasped as one heavy tin smacked him in the face. Fink had this chance to charge at Shadowy but he span and clotheslined Fink with a simple move. She span in the air before landing hard on the ground. Fink groaned again…and Shadowy just stamped on her chest…blood was starting to show itself from her. Fink tried to use adrenaline to ignore the pain that coursed through her, and took a swipe at Shadowy's chest, cutting him with the three blades. He back away, a little hurt. Fink rolled backwards and quickly stood up.

SHADOWY: Remember, you stupid creature, it's not just me you're hurting!

Fink, for those few seconds, completely forgot…how could she? All she knew was to fight, whatever the consequences until the other person was down. She felt bad about this.

SHADOWY: You see? How can you defeat me…?

FINK: KO! KO, if you can hear me! FIGHT BACK!

SHADOWY: He'll do nothing of the sort!

FINK: Please…my love, fight back!

SHADOWY: You're just talking to NOBODY!

Shadowy then jumped and came down hard onto the ground, the floor cracked in a circle around him and his fists punching through the floor…it created a wave of air, that pushed Fink off her feet. Shadowy again, jumped in the air and landing on Fink very hard, stamping on her again. The air was pushed out of her, as she gagged from the loss of air…she tried to lift her arm up, ready to swipe Shadowy again with her claw blade…but Shadowy was ready and used his other foot to stamp on her arm…she screamed in pain. Shadowy then kneeled down, pressing down against again, and took off her glove…her power slowly fading from her, as her white eyes were slowly becoming normal. Shadowy just looked at the three blade claw, actually impressed by it.

SHADOWY: Simply amazing that your glorb created this. (Snaps one of the blades off) Let's see how durable this really is.

Shadowy raised the blade, Fink was frantic. Shadowy brought the blade down into Fink's shoulder, the metal blade easily cutting through her flesh, breaking the bone and ripping out of her, from the other side…the push onto was so powerful, that it also impacted through the floor. Pinning her down for good. Shadowy then stood up, his legs spread and standing over her. He the snaps the other blade off. The blood came flowing out of her shoulder, from each side, slowly forming a small pool.

SHADOWY: I could've given you a quick death…but you didn't accept that. So now…(Ready to push the blade in the other shoulder)…now you will die in pain. Slowly!

With no hesitation, Shadowy pushed the second blade into the other side of Fink's shoulder. Fink screamed the roof down, another cold blade ripping her flesh, as she felt it slide through her. Tears were now flooding her eyes. Shadowy then slapped her across the face…aside from the pain in her shoulders, her face was stinging from the hard slap.

SHADOWY: Bad guys don't cry! Only whores cry!

Shadowy was about to break the last blade from the glove, but then felt like he didn't need to, since the last single blade was perfect for more pain. He then put the glove on and nodded at the surprise it actually fit him. He then started to cut Fink, small cuts, across her chest…she whimpered in pain.

SHADOWY: You're nothing, Fink! Just a waste of space! And no one can help you…not even your "boyfriend". (Just then he transformed into KO) The last thing you'll see is his face…knowing he wasn't the KO you loved. Your last memory of him will be the blade penetrating your heart!

Shadowy then teased the blade over her heart, ready to stab her. He then leaned in closer to her crying face.

SHADOWY: Any last words…?

FINK: (Crying) KO, if you can hear me…my heart belongs to you, and only you! I love you so much~

Just then, with the last strength she could manage, she leaned forward and locked lips with the fake KO. Shadowy was surprised by this, but then…there was some glowing.

…

Inside KO's head.

KO: I LOVE YOU TOO, FINK! I LOVE YOU!

Just then, KO's cage burst open, as the seemly metal bars dissolved into little hearts. KO stood up, and looked at his hands in relief…the blue flames forming around his hands as he clenched them into fists. Shadowy turned around and gasped in horror. KO jumped and punched Shadowy in the face with his blue flaming fist and a white glow appeared through impact!

…

The fake KO broke the kiss and screamed, as the punch in KO's mind, ripped Shadowy out of KO's body, like dripping paint from the tin. KO's scream stopped…but he wasn't him screaming. Shadowy was rolling away from KO's body, as if being blown away. KO opened his eyes…and saw he was on top of Fink.

KO: F…Fink…?

FINK: (Weakly) K-KO…?

KO was back to normal, his normal self.

KO: Yes, Fink, it's me! It's really me!

FINK: Oh…KO!

She tried to embrace him but was still pinned down by the blades that Shadowy had put through her.

KO: Oh my God…

KO tried to be delicate about this…but the blades were stuck in good. He pulled and Fink screamed again…he then yanked the blades as hard as he could, and thankfully pulled one out, but this still hurt Fink, who whimpered, the pain getting the best of her…KO then pulled the second blade out, he gripped tightly, cutting himself in the process…but he didn't care. Eventually, he pulled the second blade out…but Fink just made a small squeal, as the pain was just too much and was very, very weak. Shadowy was still recovering…the impact at knocked him for six. KO held Fink…she weakly opened her eyes and smiled at him…but the loss of blood was gaining her death.

FINK: At…l-least…I got to see the r-real you…before I go…

KO: You're not going anywhere, you hear me! Nowhere!

FINK: I'm so w-weak…KO…

KO: Don't worry. (Starts to get teary) You'll be fine…we'll get you help! We can fix this…

FINK: No. I'm going to die, KO. I can feel it…

KO: Just hold on, please! (Fink closes her eyes) Fink!? FINK?

FINK: (Opens her eyes and smiles) I didn't thank you…

KO: (Sniffs) Thank me? Ha, for what…?

FINK: For the happiness you gave me. The love…you…(Closes her eyes again)

KO: Fink? Oh God, FINK? NO! (Fink exhaled her last breath...and her body was now limp) PLEASE, NO! (Cuddles her tightly) Please…I need you…I n-need you. (Sobs) Please don't leave me…

Shadowy finally got the strength to pull himself up. He was dazed but this was quickly gone as he saw KO holding Fink…her blood drenching all over KO. Shadowy dusted himself.

SHADOWY: Ha. You see KO. I promised this, didn't I? I promised that the people you love, will die! And what do we have here? A dead rat!

KO ignored the nasty things being said…if anything, he didn't care…he had lost his one thing that made him happy.

SHADOWY: I can make the pain stop, KO. You can join her!

KO closed his eyes…he then slowly kissed Fink's cold lips. Shadowy chuckled but then was blinded by a white light! He tried to block the light with his arms but it was useless. KO broke the kiss as the light caused him to be concerned but this didn't blind him. Fink's wounds then started to heel…the pool of blood slowly making its way back inside her. KO gently put her down and stepped back…all her bruises, cuts and wounds slowly disappearing…just then she her eyes shot open and gasped in some air and quickly pushed herself up. Her eyes glowing white again. KO couldn't believe what he was seeing…he was in awe.

SHADOWY: No…no, wait, this is impossible…

Fink looked at KO and stuck out her hand. KO did nothing but smile back at her.

FINK: Let's finish him off, momma's boy!

KO: (Laugh) Ha, you got it!

They clasped hands…and then blue and purple light glowed around them, shaping into hearts.

SHADOWY: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT POWER IS THIS?

FINK: (Looks at KO) Please don't say it, KO…

KO: THE POWER OF LOVE!

FINK: Ugh. God, sooooooo cheesy! You had to say it, didn't you? (Nods) But also true.

SHADOWY: (Growls) What does it matter? I'll kill you both…and this time YOU'RE NEVER COMING BACK!

Shadowy clenched both his fists…but nothing was happening. He grunted and tried again…but again, nothing happened, he couldn't even produce a spark. He looked at his hands…and realized that he was flesh. He had no powers…

SHADOWY: NO! THIS CAN'T BE!

KO: It's our turn now!

KO produced a blue ball in his hands. He then punched it into the air and Fink grabbed hold of it and summersaulted at tremendous speed, then chucking it at Shadowy. The ball raged into a toothless monster before turning in a full blown heart. Shadowy gasps as the ball hit him, pushing him off his feet. The two lovers landed on their feet gently… they looked at each other and embraced into a passionate kiss, as if they've never kissed before. KO broke it.

KO: I thought I lost you…

FINK: So did I…

They embraced again but they were interrupted with agonising screams, they both looked at Shadowy. Shadowy's body was slowly melting into a bloody heap. His flesh was falling apart and splattered on the floor…he screamed as the pain burned through his body, one of his eyes, slowly melting into a black puss. He looked at his hands, as they became nothing but broken flesh of red and pink…he screamed at the two love birds, with his final war cry!

SHADOWY: NOO! I'M NOT LOSING TO YOU FUCKING WEAKLINGS!

Amazingly Shadowy had enough strength and muscle to run up to KO and Fink. KO was ready to do a finishing move…Fink then picked up her metal glove with the one blade still attached to it and pushed KO out of the way. Shadowy stretched out his bony hand…but Fink just simply stabbed him in the heart, the blade piercing through his beating heart and out the back of his spine. He gagged…looking down at the damage caused…and then at Fink, gagging blood out of his mouth.

FINK: That's for making me kill my boss! That's for making me kill KO's father…(twists the blade and Shadowy felt it)…and that's for killing me…uh…twice!

She then pulled the blade out of his chest…he gags some more…as the last of his body, slowly start to dissolve into ash…blowing away…his face cracked, his one eye rolling to the back of his head…and let out his last breath…

Soon…he was gone. Dead.

Fink dropped her glove…and went off to KO who was rubbing his head. She stuck her hand out…he chuckles and takes up on her offer. They look at each other…and embrace once more.

FINK: It's finally over…

KO: Yes. He won't harm us anymore…

….

A few days later.

Enid and Rad were sitting down in a waiting room, at the hospital. Rad was reading one of the pamphlets they leave on the tables and Enid was walking up and down the room.

ENID: Do you think she'll be alright? It's been days now…

RAD: The doctor said she isn't getting any worse. It's Carol afteral. She'll be fine.

ENID: Yeah. Yeah, you're right.

Meanwhile, Carol was lying on the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor and drip. She was still asleep. The monitor beeped at a normal rate. KO, Fink and Mr Gar were sitting around her. KO just stared at his mom…thinking that this was all his fault. By now Mr Gar knew what had happened and reassured him it wasn't his fault…he had no part in what happened to his mom. Mr Gar then stood up and patted KO on the shoulder…he looked at Fink and nodded at her, it seems he now approves of her, which was nice. Mr Gar then left the room. Fink held KO's hand. There was nothing they could do at the moment. Carol just looked like she was sleeping.

KO: I'm sorry, mom. For everything…this was my fault…

FINK: You can't blame yourself, KO. This was never your fault.

KO: But look at her. I…I couldn't protect her.

Fink was unsure what to say, it seemed any reassurance wouldn't be enough for KO.

Just then, Carol started to move. A twitch in her face at first and a little groan. KO looked up and his mouth opened wide for a smile. Carol then opened her eyes…it was blurry at first, as she tried to focus where she was…all she saw was a white tiled ceiling with eyes and then eventually hearing her heart monitor.

CAROL: Mmm. Wha…

KO: Mom?

CAROL: Uh…(Blinks a few times) Where am I…?

KO: You're in a hospital.

CAROL: Hospital. (Tries to sit herself up)

KO: Take it easy, mom?

CAROL: Hospital…? How did I get here…?

KO: Enid and Rad took you to safety when we were being attacked by Shadowy…

CAROL: What…? Shadowy…?

KO: Yeah. You see, he was controlling me…it was him that…(Gets a little upset)…that stabbed you …but he was being me. But me and Fink defeated him

CAROL: (Now sat up) Huh. Come to think of it, you were acting odd! (Looks at Fink) Thank you, Fink, for helping my boy.

FINK: (Blushes a little) Uh, you're welcome…

KO: Wait, you're angry?

CAROL: With you? Why'd you think that?

KO: Well, because…(Trails off)

CAROL: Son, I can never be angry with you. I somehow knew in my heart that wasn't you attacking the shop. (Smiles) But I'm glad you're okay, son.

KO: Oh, mom…

KO hugs his mom, and Carol hugs him back until her stab wound piled pain over her body, she winced a little and KO backed off.

KO: Oh, sorry!

CAROL: Ah, it's just a little tender. This is nothing. I've been through worse. I just need to rest for a bit and then I'll be as fit as a fiddle.

KO and Carol chuckled. Fink then went to the door.

FINK: I'll leave you two alone and I'll let the others know that you're okay, Mrs KO.

CAROL: (Rolls her eyes) Mrs KO, ha! What do I look like, an OAP? Call me, Carol.

FINK: Uh sure…Carol.

CAROL: That's better. Hey…you better look after him.

FINK: (Looks at KO and smiles) I will.

CAROL: (Smiles also) I know you will.

Fink left the room to tell the others the great news. While KO explained to his mom in great detail on what happened.

…

The next day.

Enid, Rad and Mr Gar, were repairing the shop. This happened in quick time considering the insurance Mr Gar had, it pretty much covered very aspect of damage.

But meanwhile…

Fink was standing outside her factory. It was completely destroyed…but this wasn't just a factory, it was her home…all her belongings and possessions were in that factory. It was all gone. It was going to take months to get it back up and running…and though she had plenty of money in her account, she'd figured that no one would help her. Thinking about it, who would help a bad guy build a lair or factory. She sighed sadly. KO was walking up to her, then stood next to her. He could tell Fink was upset by this. But he did have a solution.

KO: You know, Fink…you can stay with me if you want.

FINK: I don't want to be a burden.

KO: A burden? Far from it. I'll do anything for you, you know that.

FINK: I do know that.

KO: Then what's the problem?

FINK: Would your mom mind, it is her place afteral.

KO: Of course she won't, she likes you. You saved the city.

FINK: (Smiles) Wasn't all me though, was it?

KO: No. We saved it together.

FINK: Yeah, we did.

KO: How does it feel to be a hero?

FINK: Ugh. Horrible. But I can live with that.

There was a strange pause…as Fink just looked at her destroyed factory. Just then a light bulb came to KO's head.

KO: Why don't we use this rubble to make our own place?

FINK: Our own place…?

KO: Yeah. It'd be great. Start from scratch. Built a nice metal home and make it our own.

FINK: We definitely got to have a shower built.

KO: Absolutely.

FINK: I'd love that very much. A place of our own.

KO: Yeah.

Fink then kissed KO on the lips and they embraced once more.

...

A few minutes later.

KO and Fink went back to his room. Carol still being in the hospital meant they had the place to themselves. They were pretty much tongue wrestling when they entered the room. Fink broke the kiss and looked around…his room was pretty much covered in posters, mainly superhero's, it was almost child-like but then the room hadn't really changed that much since he was gone, aside from new sheets. Fink smirked.

FINK: Tad over the top with the posters, aren't we?

KO: Yeah but that's okay…I have a real superhero with me right here.

FINK: (Finger on his lips) Don't…call me that. Kiss me!

KO does, as their mouths lock once again. KO gently directed Fink to his bed, as they sat down, not breaking the kiss. Fink gasped, as did KO…and they both started to undress. Fink took her metal top off, and slid her shorts off and laid down bear with only her pink panties on, kicking her boots off. KO was undressed quick…teasing a large bulge in his underwear. Fink licked her lips at the sight.

FINK: I want that in me~

KO smiled and climbed on top of Fink and took of her underwear, it sprung as it was fully erected. KO then slowly pulled Fink's panties off, which were wet from the excitement and her pussy dripped. KO then directed his cock and tapped the clitoris, making Fink moan…then KO pushed his tip in.

FINK: Ah…mmm. (KO slowly pushes his full rod in) Ooooh. Ah~

KO was in, and he pulled out gently as he could feel Fink's warmth inners. He pushed in gently…and then out, her pussy getting wetter and wetter. Fink arched her back as KO started to get faster…the huge cock ramming her inside and hitting the g-spot. Fink moaned and shuddered at the ecstasy surrounding her body. KO was thrusting faster now, her breasts moving from every pump. KO lifted her legs, leaning them on his shoulder as he penetrated her harder. The juices flowing, getting wetter and wetter, dripping out of her.

FINK: Ah. AHH! AHHH!

Fink couldn't hold on much longer, the shock of KO's huge cock ramming her, making her cum quick. She needed to squirt, but KO teased and kept pumping, his finger rubbing the clit at the same time.

FINK: I'm…AHH!...I'm squirting…AAHHH!

KO had to pull out as Fink squirted, KO kept rubbing her clit, making her scream in pure pleasure, as her squirt juice sprayed everywhere and even soaking the sheets. Fink moaned, her tone lowering but KO needed to finishing himself…he was close, as he grunted. KO looked into Fink's eyes, indicating she wanted more…the cock rubbing her wet walls, and they were slightly tighten over it. Fink gasped, and moaned and bit her lip, screaming again.

FINK: Ah, AHH! Oh God AAHHH! Mmmm. (Gasps) AAAHHH!

KO: (Grunting) I…love you, Fink!

FINK: I…AH…love you too, KO. OOOOHHH!

KO could fill his seed building up, ready to blow.

FINK: Cum on me. AH! Cum on me! Drench me with your seed!

KO didn't need to be told twice…as the pressure built in his cock and with a couple of last thrusts, withdrew from Fink's pussy and jerk his cock, shooting his white spunk love onto Fink, the first load hitting Fink in the face, which made her giggle, and KO kept yanking his cock, pushing out more load…the stripes of lined sperm going over her breasts and down her stomach. His cock was still hard and dripping…and gently pushing it into Fink, making them one again. They both panted…Fink, most of all. Her pussy tingled even more, letting out little sharps or orgasms. KO pushed the last of his seed into her…feeling the warmth inside her, flowing with her own juices. KO leaned to Fink, getting his breath back. Fink licked the dripping sperm off her face that was near her mouth…while also trying to get her breath back.

KO looked into Fink's eyes again.

FINK: Every time. (Pants) You make me cum every time. No other man has done that to me…you really are something special, KO~

KO: You deserve it. I'll love you forever and always.

FINK: I love you too.

They kiss, after Fink wiped her face. KO climbed off Fink, as she turned to rest her head on his chest and he wrapped her arm around her. They huddled happily.

FINK: Nothing will get in our way now. Will it?

KO: No. Not this time.

FINK: We can finally be happy.

KO: Yeah, together. It's like you said before: The way you see it, we can do anything!

They embraced once more.

The bond of good and evil, together as one.

THE END!

NOTES: Annnnnnd, that's it! No more, that's it! End of story.


	15. The Bond of Good and Evil 2 Preview.

The figure pushed Fink, towards KO, who was chained to the wall. Fink whimpered as she was on her hands and knees. The Figure just chuckled.

FIGURE: Does he know? (Fink started to cry)

KO: Know what...?

Fink kept silent, only her crying gasps came out of her.

FIGURE: He... doesn't know, does he?

KO: Know what?

FIGURE: Oh... This is fantastic!

KO: Know what? (A slight pause) TELL ME!

FIGURE: Why don't you ask HER!

KO tried to hold back some tears, he stared angrily at the Figure... then took his questionable look at Fink. Who had her head bowed.

KO: Fink...? (She doesn't respond) Fink, what is he talking about?

Fink slowly lifts up her head, her cheeks soaked with tears.

FINK: I... (Sobs)... I...

The figure loses patience with Fink. He grabs her hair and pulls her back, now putting a knife to her throat, teasing to cut her.

FIGURE: TELL HIM OR DIE!


End file.
